Menjadi Lelaki Impianmu
by Asaichi23
Summary: "Sebenarnya, 'menjadi lelaki impianmu' adalah kado ulang tahun paling istimewa dariku untuk Miku. Tapi, sosokku yang sekarang penuh darah ini, sangatlah jauh dari sosok impian Miku, 'kan? Walaupun kini sepertinya aku gagal menjadi lelaki impian itu, apakah Miku masih mau menerima diriku?" Kaito menatap Miku yang kini bergerak menjauhinya, "selamat ulang tahun, Miku yang kusayangi."


**.::Menjadi Lelaki Impianmu::.**

* * *

**Special Thanks:**

Terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya saya berikan kepada kalian semua yang telah membuka dan membaca _fic _saya ini. Terima kasih yang lebih besar, saya curahkan kepada kalian yang sudah mau me-_review, _mengritik, maupun memberi saran demi perkembangan _fic _saya. Terima kasih sudah mau mendukung saya sampai di sini. Saya tidak ada apa-apanya tanpa kalian!

**Disclaimer:**

KAITO, Hatsune Miku, dan Kagamine Len adalah karakter dari _software _Vocaloid yang dikembangkan oleh Crypton Future Media, di bawah Yamaha selaku pemilik hak cipta _engine _Vocaloid. Penggunaan karakter, selanjutnya diserahkan kepada pihak Piapro.

Kamui Gakupo adalah karakter dari _software_ Gackpoid/Vocaloid yang dikembangkan oleh Internet Co.,Ltd, di bawah Yamaha selaku pemilik hak cipta _engine _Vocaloid. _Illustrator _aslinya adalah Kentaro Miura.

LEON dan LOLA adalah _software _Vocaloid yang dikembangkan oleh pihak Zero-G, di bawah Yamaha. Sedangkan penggambaran karakternya, merujuk kepada _doujin-doujin _yang beredar luas di antara para _fans._

Gerakan _"Russian Hammer and Sickle" _yang saya sertakan di sini, mengacu pada gerakan Sergei Dragunov dari _fighting game _Tekken 6 di _PSP_.

**Cover Copyright:**

"Paradoks Cinta Bagian 4"; karena tidak cukup waktu bagi adik saya untuk membuat cover _fic_, jadilah saya pakai ilustrasi lama ini. Hak cipta, sepenuhnya milik Spectra Kei29.

**Intro:**

_Sebuah fic _spesial dari saya, untuk Hari Ulang Tahun Hatsune Miku yang ke-5. Menggunakan Sudut Pandang Orang Ke-tiga; difokuskan kepada Kaito dan Miku. _Oneshot _dengan jumlah kata lebih dari sepuluh ribuan; siapkan minuman atau makanan ringan sebagai teman membaca _fic _ini. Saya buat garis pemisah di antara _sub-chapter_ agar mudah bagi kalian yang ingin membaca secara bertahap.

* * *

**"**_**Diriku yang Dahulu."**_

* * *

Bulan purnama yang indah di malam awal musim semi, kini merangkak naik menuju titik tertingginya seiring dengan rotasi Bumi. Di bawah terpaan sinarnya yang lembut, jelas terlihat beberapa orang lelaki yang tengah sibuk akan "bisnis" mereka masing-masing. Sesekali, teriakan penuh perjuangan menahan sakit, terdengar keluar dari mulut salah satu lelaki itu. Beberapa kali, lelaki-lelaki tadi saling mengadu tinju mereka masing-masing; tiap-tiap pribadi mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya, demi mendapatkan sesuatu abstrak yang mereka klaim bernama "kebanggaan". Semakin tinggi Bulan merangkak naik, semakin tinggi pula tensi para lelaki ini.

Sekarang, terlihat dengan jelas seorang lelaki dengan seragam _gakuran_-nya yang berlumur darah—entah itu darah musuhnya atau darahnya sendiri. Surai biru tak beraturan miliknya, disiram dengan lembut oleh cahaya rembulan. _Muffler_ biru gelap yang menyembunyikan leher kiri bertato "palu dan sabit", berkibar angkuh mengikuti irama abstrak angin malam. Mata tajamnya—yang seakan memancarkan cahaya kemerahan—menatap lurus sisa-sisa musuh di depannya, dengan sebuah tatapan menghina. Senyuman yang tersungging di wajah iblisnya, seakan mampu menyapu bersih keberanian seluruh eksistensi yang melihatnya.

Tanpa terpengaruh dengan semua aura iblis yang dikeluarkan Si Biru, sisa-sisa musuh kini menyerang secara bersamaan. Didahului dengan seorang berbadan besar, yang kini berlari menyongsong Si Biru. Si Besar ini melihat bahwa Si Biru tengah menyiapkan tinju ber-_brass knucle_-nya; sepertinya Si Biru ini akan menggunakan tinjunya. Tapi, karena Si Besar tadi hanya memperhatikan tangan Si Biru, ia tidak sadar kalau ternyata Si Biru sekarang juga bergerak menyongsong dirinya; Si Biru kini menghantam keras perut Si Besar dengan kaki kanannya—persiapan tangan tadi hanyalah sebuah tipu dayanya untuk menjatuhkan Si Besar ini.

Dengan sebuah teriakan yang diwarnai nada kesakitan, Si Besar yang menyerang pertama kali, terlontar beberapa meter ke belakang. Sekarang terlihat sisa musuh yang hanya berjumlah dua orang. Tanpa menghiraukan kekuatan Si Biru yang tadi telah menjatuhkan Si Besar ini, mereka berdua—yang sepertinya kembar—menyerang Si Biru dengan sebuah serangan kompak. Si Kembar pertama yang berada di bagian kanan, menyerang dengan menggunakan tangan kanannya; Si Kembar yang berada di sebelah kiri, menyerang dengan menggunakan tangan kirinya. Melihat serangan kompak Si Kembar ini, Si Biru menyunggingkan sedikit senyuman kagum; tapi, kadar mengejek yang terdapat dalam senyuman itu, lebih besar dari rasa kagumnya.

Ketika kedua tinju Si Kembar ini hampir menyentuh target, Si Biru segera bergerak maju; bergerak ke daerah kosong—di tengah-tengah Si Kembar—yang sepertinya bisa ia manfaatkan. Karena Si Kembar yang kanan menyerang dengan tangan kanan; Si Kembar yang kiri menyerang tangan kiri, di tengah-tengah mereka kini sudah berdiri Si Biru yang luput dari serangan. Lengan Si Biru sekarang membentang; menempatkan kedua lipatan sikunya di leher masing-masing musuh. Karena Si Kembar bergerak ke arah Si Biru; Si Biru juga bergerak maju ke arah Si Kembar, rasa sakit yang terasa di leher Si Kembar menjadi lebih besar. Rasa sakit di leher itu disempurnakan dengan sebuah gerakan dari lengan dan tubuh Si Biru; Si Biru sekarang menjatuhkan Si Kembar tadi dengan seluruh tenaganya berpusat di lengan dan lipatan siku.

Si Kembar kini sudah terbaring lemah di kaki Si Biru. Tanpa perlawanan lagi, mereka memasuki fase pingsan dengan tenang. Si Biru meregangkan kedua lengannya yang terasa agak-agak pegal. Di tengah peregangan kecil ini, ternyata Si Besar—yang harusnya pingsan—berdiri kembali. Sepertinya Si Besar masih belum menyerah untuk menjatuhkan Si Biru. Dengan serangan berkecepatan lambat, Si Besar kembali menyongsong Si Biru yang berdiri beberapa meter di depannya. Dengan menarik sedikit nafas, Si Biru kembali menghadapi Si Besar tadi. Sepertinya Si Besar ini harus diberikan sebuah "serangan pamungkas", agar ia sadar betapa jauh jarak kehebatannya dengan Si Biru.

"Dasar bebal. Tidak ada bosan-bosannya. Kalau begitu, terimalah 'hadiah awal tahun' ini," gumam Si Biru, dengan dibalurkan nada kesal di tiap kata-katanya.

Saat serangan Si Besar dilancarkan, Si Biru bergerak ke samping untuk menghindari serangan itu. Kini, tinju kirinya sudah mengarah ke ulu hati Si Besar; tinju keras di salah satu bagian _vital _itu membuat Si Besar menghentikan serangan. Dengan cepat, kaki kiri Si Biru kini melakukan tendangan menyamping layaknya sabit ke arah tulang rusuk kiri Si Besar; lagi-lagi sebuah serangan ke daerah _vital_ itu, membuat Si Besar bergerak terhuyung-huyung ke kiri. Terakhir, tanpa memberikan sedikitpun belas kasih kepada targetnya yang hampir tumbang, Si Biru mengumpulkan semua tenaganya di tangan kanan. Dengan sebuah pukulan layaknya palu, Si Biru kini menghancurkan pertahanan Si Besar; tanpa peduli daerah _vital _atau bukan yang diserangnya, Si Biru tetap melancarkan serangan terakhir itu. Kini, Si Besar yang beruntung bisa menikmati "serangan pamungkas" Si Biru, terkapar lagi di atas jalanan yang dingin.

"_Gangster_ ... Biru ... Russia ... sialan," rintih Si Besar tadi sebelum ia memasuki fase pingsannya.

Si Biru kini tidak peduli dengan semua musuh yang terbaring lemah di kakinya; ia hanya menatap rembulan yang kini menyirami dirinya dengan tirai sinar indah yang lembut. Si Biru menyentuh dada sebelah kirinya; menuntut bagian itu mengeluarkan sebuah perasaan hangat nan menenangkan, yang biasanya selalu keluar setelah Si Biru selesai bertarung dan tubuhnya berlumur darah seperti ini. Tapi, kenapa malam ini rasa hangat itu tidak membanjiri dada sebelah kirinya? Kenapa pertarungan penuh lumuran darah ini terasa begitu ... hambar? Dengan sebuah tatapan kekecewaan, Si Biru menatap lurus kepalan tinju kanannya. Apakah ini sudah waktunya bagi Si Biru untuk berhenti menggunakan tinju ini? Apakah ini sudah waktunya untuk mundur dari "dunia jalanan"?

"Tch! Sepertinya aku memang sudah harus 'pensiun', ya?" desis Si Biru sembari memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku celananya.

Tanpa Si Biru sadari, kini di belakangnya sudah berdiri dua orang berseragam _gakuran,_ yang sepertinya adalah rekan seperjuangannya, "Jadi, Ketua benar-benar ingin rehat dari 'kehidupan jalanan' ini? Tidak mau dipertimbangkan lagi?" tanya lelaki pirang dengan rambut pirang berkuncir; lelaki pirang ini terlihat tengah bermain-main, dengan sebatang balok kayunya yang berhiaskan paku-paku tajam berkarat.

"Yah ... meskipun Ketua akan benar-benar berhenti, kami-kami semua tetap akan menerima Anda kembali, kok. Jikalau niat untuk kembali itu tercetus di hati," sambung seorang pria berambut ungu panjang yang diikat á la _samurai_; di pinggangnya, terlihat sebatang pedang kayu panjang dengan bentuk menyerupai sebilah _katana._

Si Biru menoleh ke arah Si Pirang dan Si Ungu, "Walaupun kutinggal, kalian tetap akan 'hidup', 'kan?" tanya Si Biru dengan sedikit nada mengejek.

Si Pirang tersenyum kecut menanggapi pertanyaan itu, "Heh ... walaupun tanpa Ketua, kami masih bisa bertahan, kok. Ketua 'pensiun' saja dengan tenang, layaknya kakek-kakek yang sudah habis masa baktinya." Si Pirang balas menatap mata biru—mata sang ketua, "walaupun sedikit, terpikir juga di kepalaku untuk berhenti, sih."

"Jadi, mungkin inilah waktunya bagi kita sekalian untuk meletakkan senjata, ya?" cetus Si Ungu, sambil kedua tangannya dilipat di dada; ekspresi berpikir, kini terpampang jelas di wajah _oriental_-nya, "saya juga sebenarnya berpikir untuk berhenti, dari kehidupan yang mulai terasa hampa ini, lho."

Si Biru menatap rekan-rekan seperjuangannya itu dalam-dalam, "Yah ... jadi, sudah diputuskan! Kita bertiga 'pensiun' saja dari dunia ini! Semoga kita bertemu lagi di suatu tempat yang lebih baik! Bukan di jalanan seperti ini! Bagaimana? Kalian setuju?"

Si Pirang pun menjawab dengan sedikit cuek, "Ya ... jaga diri Ketua baik-baik! Aku sepertinya akan cari kerja sambilan, sembari 'memperbaiki' namaku di sekolah."

Si Ungu pun tidak mau kalah menyebutkan rencananya berikut, "Saya sepertinya akan pindah sekolah, dan menjadi instruktur _kendo_ magang di _dojo _keluarga saya. Kalau butuh bantuan, _e-mail _dan ponsel saya selalu aktif, kok. Nah, kalau rencana Ketua bagaimana?"

Si Biru menatap rembulan, sembari menjawab pertanyaan Si Ungu, "Aku? Aku mau mencari sesuatu yang bisa membuat dada sebelah kiri ini dipenuhi kehangatan lagi. Yah ... sampai jumpa lagi, Len, Gakupo!"

* * *

**"**_**Ketika Senyumanmu Menghangatkan Hatiku."**_

* * *

Musim semi baru terlewat beberapa minggu; sekolah masih dalam suasana semangat tahun ajaran baru. Angin musim semi yang agak hangat, mengusir dengan lembut, sisa-sisa udara musim dingin yang mungkin saja masih tersisa. Pohon _sakura_ yang berjejer rapi di taman sekolah—yang memiliki prestasi lumayan baik di prefektur—menyebarkan mahkota bunganya yang berwarna merah muda; membuat langit seakan dipenuhi warna merah muda indah menyala. Jam besar di menara sekolah yang megah, menunjukkan bahwa saat ini adalah pukul delapan lewat lima belas menit—jam pelajaran sudah berjalan selama lima belas menit.

Sebuah kelas dengan papan bertuliskan 2-3 di atas ambang pintunya, terlihat tengah kedatangan seorang siswa baru. Si siswa baru itu mengenakan satu stel _blazer_ seragam sekolah yang berwarna abu-abu; menggantungkan tas selempangnya di bahu kiri; mengenakan _muffler _biru yang hampir menutupi bagian mulutnya; rambut birunya tertata dengan rapi, kontras dengan para siswa kebanyakan—yang begitu mementingkan gaya rambut masa kini; wajah yang merefleksikan sifat tenang dan lemah-lembutnya, dihiasi oleh kacamata dengan kerangka berwarna keperakan; papan tulis yang ada di belakang tubuh, sepertinya bertuliskan namanya yang agak-agak salah. Dengan sebuah senyum kegugupan, si murid baru tadi menundukkan tubuhnya; ia memberi salam perkenalan kepada seluruh teman barunya.

Tidak seberapa jauh dari kelas tadi, kini terlihat seorang siswi tengah berlari dengan seluruh tenaganya yang tersisa. Walaupun ia tahu kalau pelajaran sudah dimulai—gerbang sekolah juga sudah dikunci—gadis ini tetap bersikeras masuk sekolah. Sebagai salah satu bukti dari dirinya yang bersikeras ingin masuk itu adalah: melompati pagar samping sekolah yang terlalu tinggi—bagi setiap perempuan—tapi, yah ... ada sedikit pengecualian bagi dirinya. _Blazer_ abu-abu, terlihatmasih menggantung di tas selempang hitamnya; gadis ini mengenakan atasan berupa kemeja putih panjang dan _sweater _abu-abu. Sekarang, siswi tadi membuka pintu geser kelas dengan lumayan keras. Semua yang masih memiliki syaraf-syaraf yang baik, pasti akan sedikit terkaget akan sikapnya barusan.

"Selamat pagi, Semuanya! Maaf aku terlambat! _Sensei_ belum data ..." sebelum gadis bersurai _turquoise _yang diikat dengan gaya _twin _tails ini menyelesaikan teriakannya, sang guru—yang memang sudah datang saat pelajaran dimulai—malah balas berteriak padanya.

"Siapa yang belum datang, Hatsune? Sekarang, alasan terlambatnya apa lagi? Menolong nenek-nenek menyeberang jalan?" tanya sang guru dengan terlebih dulu melipat tangannya di dada.

Gadis yang dipanggil Hatsune tadi, hanya memasang wajah kebingungan; bingung mencari alasan untuk menutupi kesalahannya ini, "Eeeh ... anuuu ... ituuu ... sebenarnya yang tadi saya tolong itu kakek-kakek, _Sensei_. _Sensei _salah tebak! Berarti saya boleh duduk kali ini, 'kan?"

Sontak, setelah gadis _turquoise_ ini berkata demikian, seluruh kelas 2-3 dipenuhi suara tawa membahana. Suara tawa yang membahana tadi, membuat sang guru sedikit jengkel; menyerah akan tabiat siswinya yang satu ini. Walaupun gadis bernama Hatsune ini sebenarnya tidak terlambat setiap hari, sih—di tingkat dua, sepertinya ia hanya beberapa kali terlambat. Dari semua yang tertawa di kelas ini, Si _Turquoise_ hanya tertarik kepada satu sosok; satu sosok yang berada tepat beberapa langkah di depannya. Sosok itu adalah si murid baru; Si Biru yang tengah terkikik pelan, dengan menutupi mulut yang terkekeh menggunakan _muffler _birunya.

Sedikit, sebuah rasa yang lama ia rindukan kembali terasa di dadanya; perasaan senang yang agak berbeda dengan perasaan senang lainnya. Perasaan senang yang akan timbul, ketika ia melihat lelaki lemah lembut tengah tertawa. Si Biru menyadari kalau Si _Turquoise_ ternyata tengah menatap lurus ke arahnya. Setelah menghentikan tawa, Si Biru menunduk sedikit; ia meminta maaf pada Si _Turquoise_ karena sudah menertawai dirinya. Karena tindakan Si Biru barusan, gadis _twin tails _ini tersadar dari sedikit ekstasinya; diikuti dengan naiknya kepalan tangan sang guru, yang menandakan seluruh penghuni kelas harus diam.

"Ya, Tuhan! Hatsune! Setidaknya, berikanlah contoh baik kepada siswa baru, di hari pertamanya masuk sekolah. Kau ini ... benar-benar, deh," keluh sang guru; pria berumur tiga puluhan ini menarik nafas panjang, "dengan ini, sudah dua kali kau terlambat di jam pelajaran saya! Kalau terlambat untuk ke-tiga kalinya, kau tidak akan saya izinkan masuk kelas, ya?"

Gadis _twin tails _ini hanya mengerucutkan sedikit bibir merah mudanya, "Iya, deh, _Sensei. _Ini yang terakhir, kok." Si _Turquoise _menoleh ke arah Si Biru, "Oh, siswa baru? Pantas saja, aku baru pertama kali melihatmu. Emm ... Waito? Nama kecil yang agak-agak aneh, ya?"

Lagi-lagi, suara tawa membahana memenuhi seisi kelas, setelas gadis _twin tails _ini menyebutkan nama yang berada di papan tulis. Siswa baru ini sebenarnya tadi memperkenalkan namanya—secara oral—dengan benar, yaitu: "Shion Kaito". Memang _kanji_ _"Shion_" yang ditulisnya benar (**始音**), tapi nama kecilnya malah ditulis—campur antara _hiragana _dan _katakana_—Waito (**わイト**). Si pemilik nama yang salah tulis tadi, hanya terkejut penuh rasa malu, dan kembali melihat nama yang salah ia tulis tadi. Sang guru yang ternyata dari memang tadi tidak memperhatikan nama yang tertulis, hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Ternyata masih bisa juga salah tulis nama, walaupun sudah tingkat dua SMA, ya? Seakan-akan Si Biru ini bukan orang Jepang saja.

Kembali, rasa senang itu muncul di dada Si _Turquoise_. Begitu menyenangkan rasanya melihat tingkah laku Kaito yang konyol begini. Dengan dadanya masih dipenuhi perasaan senang tadi, gadis ini membantu Kaito yang masih kebingungan dengan suku kata yang akan ditulisnya nanti.

"Masa', begini saja masih bingung? Namamu yang asli sebenarnya siapa?" tanya gadis _twin tails_ ini kepada Kaito; ia mengambil sebatang kapur, menghapus nama kecil Kaito yang salah, dan mulai bersiap untuk menulis.

Kaito melirik ke arah gadis di sebelahnya—tepat ke arah wajah gadis manis ini, "Eeeh ... Kaito!"

Kaito merasakan dada sebelah kirinya ... terasa hangat. Rasa yang selalu dituntut oleh dirinya; rasa yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan. Kalau hanya melihat wajah serius gadis ini saja terasa begitu hangat, entah bagaimana rasanya bila melihat wajah manis ini tersenyum. Sedikit demi sedikit, jantung Kaito mulai meningkatkan detak; organ ini seakan memberi peringatan kepada si pemilik, kalau sepertinya ada sesuatu yang istimewa dengan gadis ini. Kaito yang tadi masih menikmati rasa hangat, seketika itu juga tersadar; tersadar karena gadis di depannya ini sekarang menatapnya dengan sebuat tatapan heran.

"Hei! Hei! Lalu, kau mau tulis nama kecilmu itu dengan _katakana, hiragana, kana, _atau mau pakai _kanji _sekalian?" tanya Si _Turquoise_ ini dengan suara sedikit keras. Kelihatannya gadis ini memang lebih terampil dalam bahasa Jepang, dibanding Si Biru.

Kaito yang baru saja sadar dari alam khayalnya, kembali menjawab, "_Ka ... katakana! _Nama kecilku sepertinya ditulis dalam _katakana._"

Gadis _twin tails _ini menulis _katakana "Kaito"_ (**カイト**)seperti yang dibahas tadi, "Mmm ... lalu _kanji 'Shi' _(**始**) dan _'Oto'_ (**音**) ini, dibacanya bagaimana kalau untuk nama keluargamu? Masa', _'Shioto'_, sih? Lagi-lagi agak aneh," pikir Si _Turquoise_, sembari tangannya diletakkan di dagu; ia mengeluarkan gaya berpikirnya.

Kaito pun menanggapi sedikit kebingungan gadis ini, "Kalau kedua _kanji_ itu ... dibacanya _'Shion'_, Hatsune_-san_."

"Oooh ... _'Shion'_, ya?" gadis _turquoise ini_, sekarang menulis tiga suku kata _hiragana_ _"Shi"_, _"O", _dan _"N" _berukuran kecil di atas _kanji "Shion",_ agar orang yang masih tidak hafal _kanji_, bisa mengerti _kanji _apakah yang ditulis itu, "tapi, sepertinya nama keluarga kita memiliki arti yang sama, ya? Walaupun hanya berbeda pengucapan dan berbeda satu _kanji_ saja, sih."

"Eh? Yang benar? Memang nama keluarga Hatsune_-san _penulisannya bagaimana?" tanya Kaito, yang sedikit penasaran akan kesamaan arti nama keluarganya dengan nama keluarga gadis ini.

Si _Turquoise_ menuliskan _kanji_ untuknama keluarga, dan dua suku kata _katakana _untuk nama kecilnya, "Nih! _Kanji 'Hatsu' _(**初**) dan _kanji 'Oto' _(**音**)yang dibaca _'Ne'_. Nama keluarga kita sama-sama berarti 'Suara Permulaan', 'kan? Lalu, dua _katakana _itu adalah nama kecilku, Miku (**ミク**)."

Kaito sekali lagi membungkuk; ia membungkukkan badan sembari berterima kasih pada Miku, "Terima kasih banyak, Hatsune_-san_, untuk bantuannya!" setelah tubuhnya tegak kembali, Kaito mengeluarkan senyuman hangat nan lembutnya, "mohon bantuannya lagi untuk satu tahun ke depan, ya?"

Entah untuk yang ke-berapa kalinya, perasaan senang itu kembali muncul di dalam dada Miku—ketika ia melihat senyuman hangat itu, "Sama-sama. Lain kali, jangan salah menulis nama lagi, ya? Walaupun kuakui, _'Wa' hiragana _dengan _'Ka' katakana _memang memiliki sedikit kemiripan." dengan perasaan senang yang meluap, Miku mengembangkan senyuman manisnya.

Akhirnya, sesuatu yang ditunggu oleh Kaito, datang juga kepada dirinya. Senyuman yang dari tadi Kaito tunggu, akhirnya dikembangkan oleh Miku. Dada sebelah kirinya kembali terasa hangat; terasa sangat hangat, ketika tahu bahwa senyuman manis itu ditujukan oleh Miku kepada dirinya seorang. Tak tahu akibat efek apa, waktu terasa melambat seketika; membuat Kaito bisa menikmati senyuman itu lebih lama. Tapi sayangnya, belum seratus persen Si Biru ini menikmati senyuman Miku, ketukan jari telunjuk sang guru di papan tulis, seakan memecahkan "efek penghenti waktu" barusan.

"Yah ... sudah cukup les bahasa Jepangnya, Hatsune, Shion! Duduklah di tempatmu, Hatsune!" guru ini sekarang melihat sebuah bangku kosong yang ada di pojokan kelas, "maaf, karena kau harus duduk di bagian pojok, Shion. Kalau matamu tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, cobalah untuk berbicara dengan wali kelasmu."

Kaito kini membungkukkan tubuhnya kepada sang guru, "Baik. Terima kasih, _Sensei_."

* * *

**"**_**Melon, Rasa Manis yang Mendeskripsikan Dirimu."**_

* * *

Selama beberapa jam, pelajaran terus berlangsung; guru pengajar pun silih berganti seiring perpindahan mata pelajaran. Bagi Kaito yang memang masih baru di sekolah ini, sepertinya pelajaran yang diajarkan agak-agak sulit baginya. Miku yang memperhatikan pelajaran, sesekali melirik ke arah Kaito; ia melirik sedikit ke belakang di saat guru yang tengah mengajar terlihat lengah. Miku hanya tersenyum kecil, melihat Kaito yang mengeluarkan ekspresi kebingungan penuh tanya. Ketika mata Miku tengah memperhatikan lucunya sikap Kaito yang kebingungan ini, Kaito sekilas melirikkan matanya ke arah iris _turquoise _Miku. Ketika kedua mata saling bertemu; menangkap bayangan masing-masing pribadi, Miku dan Kaito sama-sama saling mengalihkan pandangan. Kini, terasa dengan sangat jelas, perasaan hangat dan senang di dada masing-masing.

Di tengah perjuangan untuk mengerti pelajaran yang memang agak-agak sulit ini, bel yang menandakan bahwa jam istirahat dimulai, terdengar berbunyi dengan lantang. Bunyi bel yang dapat terdengar di seluruh penjuru sekolah ini, disambut Kaito dengan sebuah tarikan nafas panjang. Akhirnya, kepala ini bisa mendapat istirahat juga. Berhubung dari tadi otak di kepala menghabiskan hampir separuh tenaganya, Kaito meraih kotak bekal yang terbungkus sapu tangan berwarna biru.

Ketika hampir saja Si Biru ini mengucapkan "selamat makan", gadis _twin tails _yang baru dikenalnya tadi pagi, ternyata sudah menempati kursi kosong di depan mejanya. Miku kini duduk dengan posisi sandaran kursi di depan dadanya; kedua pahanya sedikit melebar, karena ia memang duduk tidak dengan posisi seharusnya. Posisi duduk Miku yang seperti ini, membuat Kaito—yang baru mengenalnya—mengetahui kalau Miku memang memiliki sedikit sifat _tomboy _di dalam dirinya.

"Ah, Hatsune_-san_. Tidak makan siang?" tanya Kaito yang menaruh kembali sumpitnya; tangannya menjauhkan sedikit kotak bekal dari posisi semula.

Miku sekarang meletakkan dagunya di sandaran kursi; kedua bola matanya tidak melirik Kaito, "Panggil aku 'Miku' saja. Nanti jadi kebiasaan, dan tidak bisa memanggil nama kecilku untuk selamanya, lho!" sedikit, Miku melirik ke arah Kaito yang tertegun; ia kembali melirik ke arah lain, ketika lirikan matanya bertemu dengan mata Kaito.

Tumben sekali ada gadis yang meminta dirinya dipanggil dengan nama kecil seperti ini—padahal baru kenal beberapa jam yang lalu. Setidaknya itulah yang terpikir di benak Kaito. Lagi-lagi, Miku kembali melirikkan matanya ke arah Kaito; ia lalu melirik ke arah lain, ketika untuk ke-sekian kalinya mata Kaito bertemu tatap dengan matanya. Kaito hanya tersenyum kecil, melihat sikap Miku yang menurutnya sangat manis. Ketika Kaito tersenyum seperti tadi, mata Miku kembali mengarah kepada Si Biru; ternyata lelaki lembut ini benar-benar sudah menarik dirinya ke dalam sebuah ekstasi yang sudah lama dirindukan olehnya. Tanpa bosan, Miku terus memandangi senyum itu; senyuman hangat yang mampu membuatnya lupa akan waktu. Yah ... lupa akan waktu; sampai Kaito selesai tersenyum—dan mengubah senyumannya dengan sebuah tatapan bingung—Miku masih saja menatapi wajah lelaki biru itu.

"Ng ... Hatsu ... ah, maksudku, Miku_-san_? Miku_-san_ baik-baik saja?" tanya Kaito, yang kini sedikit khawatir karena Miku hanya menatapi wajahnya, tanpa ada sepatah kata—apalagi frase dan kalimat—terlontar dari bibir tipisnya.

Miku tersadar dengan wajahnya yang sedikit merona merah dan detakan jantung yang mulai meningkat, "Hah!? Tadi ... tadi aku melamun, ya? Aku baik-baik saja, kok. Jangan khawatir!"

"Yang benar? Wajah Miku_-san _terlihat sedikit merah. Miku_-san _demam?" Kaito memiringkan sedikit kepalanya ke kiri; ekpresi khawatir, kini tak dapat disembunyikan olehnya.

Miku hanya menarik nafas beberapa kali, untuk menurunkan detak jantung dan menghilangkan rona merah di wajah, "Sudah kubilang ... jangan khawatir. Aku sehat, kok!" Miku melipat tangannya di dada, "lalu, bukannya sudah kubilang kalau panggil saja nama kecilku! Sufiks _'san' _tidak usah disebutkan segala!"

"Eeee ... baiklah, kalau memang ..."

Tanpa peduli kepada Kaito yang masih belum selesai dengan kata-katanya, Miku kembali mengeluarkan ucapan yang ia pendam di hati, "Lalu sebagai gantinya, aku boleh memanggil nama kecilmu, ya!"

Kaito diam; Miku pun ikut-ikutan diam, setelah kalimat dengan tempo cepatnya tadi usai—entah dengan kecepatan berapa _Beat per Minute_, kalimatnya barusan. Kaito menatap Miku dengan sebuah tatapan sedikit bingung; Miku menoleh sedikit ke arah lain, karena lagi-lagi rona merah muncul di wajahnya tanpa diundang. Di tengah keheningan penuh rasa malu di hati Miku ini, Kaito merajut kembali perbincangan yang tadi sempat terputus.

"Tentu saja. Silakan panggil nama kecilku sesuka Miku!" tanpa sedikitpun nada keberatan, Kaito memberikan izin penuh tanpa batas kepada Miku, untuk memanggilnya dengan nama kecil.

Lagi-lagi, Kaito menyunggingkan senyuman lembut yang selalu dinanti oleh Miku. Sekarang, tidak ada sedikitpun lekukan wajah manis Miku, yang tidak tertutup rona merah. Jantungnya terus berdebar keras, walaupun suara hati tak ada bosan-bosannya menyuruh si jantung untuk mengurangi keributannya. Sebenarnya, kenapa Kaito selalu mengeluarkan senyuman lembut itu, sih? Membuat seorang Hatsune Miku mengeluarkan tingkahnya yang memalukan saja. Walaupun sejujurnya, gadis _turquoise_ itu juga sangat mensyukuri kesenangan luar biasa barusan. Tapi, di tengah kesenangan luar biasa ini, ada saja sesuatu yang sangat-sangat mengganggu suasana.

—

**Kruyuuuuk~**

—

Kalau suara barusan hanyalah sebuah _onomatopoeia_ hewan yang mungkin kabur dari kandangnya, Miku pasti akan sangat-sangat bersyukur kepada Tuhan. Tapi sayangnya, itu bukanlah _onomatopoeia_ dari binatang manapun; itu adalah suara dari perutnya sendiri, yang sudah minta untuk diisi. Celaka tiga belas! Di momen menyenangkan begini, malah keluar sesuatu yang bisa membuat diri malu setengah mati! Dengan wajah yang makin dikuasai oleh rona merah panas nan memalukan, Miku kembali menoleh ke arah Kaito; mencoba mengetahui apakah yang akan dilakukan Si Biru ini, setelah mendengar suara memalukannya barusan.

Sebuah reaksi yang sudah diduga—tapi sangat tidak diharapkan Miku—benar-benar terjadi; Kaito menutup mulutnya dengan _muffler _biru, sembari terkekeh pelan penuh perjuangan menahan rasa geli. Karena tingkat rasa malu sudah mencapai ambang batas, Miku segera bereaksi dengan memunculkan sifat lamanya ke permukaan. Yah ... sifat yang sebenarnya dari dulu ingin ia buang sejauh mungkin.

"Be ... berisik! Jangan menertawaiku seperti itu! Memangnya Kaito baru pertama kali mendengar suara perut kelaparan, ya?" teriak Miku sekeras-kerasnya, sembari telunjuknya mengarah tepat ke wajah Kaito; entah dengan jangkauan oktaf berapa teriakan barusan keluar.

Beberapa siswa-siswi yang memang ingin menghabiskan jam istirahatnya di kelas, menoleh ke arah Miku; mereka menoleh secara serentak ke arah gadis yang baru saja melakukan sesuatu, yang semestinya tidak dilakukan oleh seorang perempuan. Terkejut; tentu saja Si Biru yang berada di depan Miku ini, terkejut bukan kepalang. Entah dalam hitungan berapa piko detik, senyuman lembut—yang bisa membuat Miku salah tingkah—segera terhapus dari wajah Kaito. Benar-benar terhapus dari wajah tenangnya; wajah Kaito kini hanya menyisakan sebuah ekspresi kaget.

Miku yang menyadari ternyata sifat jelek—yang sudah "tersegel" selama beberapa lama—itu kembali keluar, hanya menutup mulutnya. Wajah manisnya berubah seketika; digantikan dengan ekpresi khawatir. Khawatir kalau-kalau Kaito yang baik dan lembut ini takut akan dirinya yang memang agak-agak kasar.

"Ma ... maaf. Tidak sadar aku ... berteriak seperti tadi. Aku permisi, ya, Kaito," ujar Miku sembari berdiri dari tempat ia duduk tadi.

Dengan wajah yang kini tanpa ekspresi, Kaito menggenggam dan menarik pergelangan tangan kanan Miku, "Tunggu dulu! Miku mau ke mana? Miku tidak bawa makan siang, 'kan? Bekalku ini dibagi dua dengan Miku saja, ya? Aku tidak makan banyak, kok!"

Miku diam terpaku; terpaku kepada sifat tenang lelaki di depannya ini, "Kaito ... tidak merasa takut padaku? Walaupun aku berteriak begitu keras seperti tadi?"

"Memang, apa yang mesti aku takutkan? Miku bukan _Sadako _yang keluar secara tiba-tiba dari televisi, 'kan? Lagipula, rambutnya _Sadako_ itu panjang terurai, sedangkan rambutnya Miku _twin tails _manis begini!" terang Kaito, dengan senyuman yang entah sudah berapa kali ia tampilkan pada Miku.

Ternyata memang ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan Kaito. Biasanya lelaki yang memiliki sifat seperti Kaito begini, akan segera kabur ketika melihat Miku mengeluarkan sisi "menyeramkan" miliknya. Tapi, lain halnya dengan Kaito; ia terlihat tak begitu terpengaruh akan sifat terpendam Miku yang seperti ini. Mungkinkah keinginan Miku selama ini—yang mengharapkan seorang sahabat lelaki lemah-lembut—akan tercapai, karena Kaito tidak merasa risih sedikitpun akan sifatnya?

Tapi ..., tunggu dulu! Otak Miku kembali mengingat-ingat kalimat yang Kaito baru saja ucapkan. Tadi Kaito bilang rambut _twin tails_-nya bagaimana? Apakah kata "manis" yang Kaito katakan tadi itu nyata? Bukan kata yang ditujukan kepada _Sadako_ si hantu televisi? Kalau itu benar-benar nyata, berarti Kaito adalah satu-satunya lelaki—khususnya yang Miku kenal sejak SMA—yang mengatakan kata "manis" untuk mendeskripsikan dirinya. Sejenak, Miku terpaku; ia masih memikirkan kata "manis" yang baru saja terucap dari bibir Kaito.

Tapi, sebelum Miku selesai memikirkan fakta atau fiksi-kah kata "manis" tadi, Kaito sudah berdiri dan mulai mencari tempat yang sekiranya lebih nyaman daripada di kelas. Tindakan Kaito ini membuat Miku langsung tersadar dari alam khayalnya; membuatnya tidak mau memperdebatkan kata "manis" tadi. Kaito kini meraih kotak bekal, dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya; menjauhi posisinya dahulu. Miku yang sepertinya memang mempunyai tempat yang lebih nyaman daripada ruang kelas—sekaligus berterima kasih secara tidak langsung untuk kata "manis" yang Kaito katakan—segera meraih pergelangan kiri Kaito.

"Oi, Kaito! Tunggu! Aku punya tempat yang sepertinya cocok untuk menikmati makan siang ini!" usul Miku; ia sekarang menarik pergelangan tangan Kaito sembari berlari pelan, "sini, ikut aku!"

Pergelangan tangan kiri digenggam oleh jari-jari lentik; langkah kedua kaki terasa sinkron dengan si gadis manis yang menarik; Kaito merasa dada kirinya dipenuhi kehangatan kembali, dan ia tidak memedulikan pandangan semua orang yang melirik. Bagi Kaito, lorong sekolah yang ramai dan panjang ini, hanya diisi oleh dirinya dan Miku; hanya berdua, cukup berdua. Beberapa anak tangga dinaiki oleh mereka; tak terhitung berapa kali lantai terlampaui. Di akhir jalan, terlihat sebuah pintu besi yang lumayan besar tengah membatasi gerak langkah Si Biru dan Si _Turquoise_. Pintu ini menutup jalan Kaito dan Miku menuju ke atap sekolah.

Miku menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri; sepertinya memastikan kalau tidak ada orang selain Kaito dan dirinya. Setelah yakin kalau tidak ada orang, Miku melepas genggamannya pada Kaito, lalu berusaha berdiri dengan menggunakan ujung-ujung kakinya; ia mencoba menambah tinggi badannya yang hanya 158 sentimeter. Miku kini sepertinya tengah berusaha untuk meraih sesuatu di ventilasi pintu besi yang memang sangat tinggi. Tapi, belum sempat tangan Miku mencapai ventilasi tadi, Kaito—dengan tubuhnya yang memiliki tinggi 178 sentimeter—sudah meraba-raba ventilasi yang tak tercapai Miku tadi dengan tangan kirinya.

Setelah beberapa kali meraba-raba, Kaito mendapati sebuah kunci keperakan yang mungkin saja bisa membuka pintu di depan ini. Miku yang tadi sempat menyaksikan "adegan pertolongan" ini, hanya terdiam; ia terpaku kepada Si Biru yang kini sudah mulai mencoba memasukkan kunci ke dalam lubangnya.

"Kalau memang Miku kesulitan, kenapa Miku tidak minta tolong kepadaku?" ujar Kaito pelan; ia kini sudah memutar kunci dan memutar kenop besinya.

Miku agak tersadar akibat suara metalik pintu besi yang terbuka, "E ... eh? 'Makasih, Kaito."

Kaito menoleh ke arah Miku di samping kanannya, "Kembali, Miku. Lain kali, Miku jangan sungkan padaku lagi, ya?" Kaito lagi-lagi tersenyum; ia sukses membuat Miku serasa terbang ke alam khayalnya.

Sebuah keberuntungan bagi Miku, kalau Kaito ternyata membawa dua pasang sumpit bersamanya. Dengan tangan kiri Kaito memegang kotak bekal, Kaito dan Miku menikmati makan siang itu—berdua tanpa gangguan—di atap sekolah. Miku yang memang sudah sering ke sini—dengan diam-diam—memilih tempat yang agak teduh; ia mengajak Kaito duduk di bawah bayang-bayang tangki air yang besar. Walaupun memang sepertinya bekal Kaito tampak sederhana—bekal yang terdiri dari nasi, beberapa lembaran daging, tiga gulung telur dadar, dua sosis sapi, dan sayuran—sepertinya cukup kalau dibagi dua dengan Miku.

Kaito dan Miku kini duduk saling berhadap-hadapan. Dengan Kaito duduk bersila di depan Miku; Miku juga duduk bersila di depannya. Dengan tangan kiri menutupi rok hitamnya yang mungkin terbuka agak lebar, Miku menikmati makan siang bersama Kaito. Walaupun Kaito dan Miku berdua makan saling berhadapan begini, mereka berdua sama sekali tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Miku yang terkadang melirik ke arah Kaito yang makan dengan tenang, dengan Kaito yang juga beberapa kali melirik ke arah Miku yang makan dengan tempo agak cepat; mereka berdua memang senang sekali "curi-curi pandangan" seperti ini. Tapi, asalkan dada terasa hangat ketika kedua lirikan mata saling bertemu, kedua murid SMA ini tidak keberatan dikatai seperti apapun.

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, makan siang bersama—dengan jumlah makanan yang juga memang sedikit itu—disudahi oleh Kaito dan Miku. Kaito dan Miku kini bersandar di penyangga tangki air di belakang mereka sekadar beristirahat. Karena Miku tadi menyingsingkan bagian lengan kemeja putihnya saat makan, Kaito dapat melihat siku tangan kanan Miku terdapat selembar plester luka.

"Siku tangan kanan Miku terluka?" tanya Kaito; ia menjadikan siku kanan Miku sebagai titik fokus matanya sekarang.

Miku sedikit melirik ke arah siku yang dibahas Kaito tadi, "Oh, ini? Cuma luka kecil, kok. Cukup diberi plester luka biasa saja, nanti juga sembuh sendiri! Jangan khawatir!" gadis ini kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di penyangga tiang air tadi.

"Tapi ..., bukankah lebih baik lukanya diobati dengan lebih serius? Kalau sampai lukanya berbekas, 'kan, bahaya. Apalagi untuk perempuan seperti Miku."

Dalam sepersekian mikro detik, Miku sudah mencerna semua kalimat yang baru saja Kaito katakan. Dalam sepersekian mikro detik selanjutnya, wajah dengan sedikit rona merah milik Miku, sudah menghadap ke wajah polos Kaito. Mereka berdua saling bertatap pandang; seakan menukarkan perasaan masing-masing lewat tatapan bola mata. Dengan suara yang sepertinya agak sulit keluar dari mulut, Miku menanggapi pernyataan Kaito barusan.

"Ka ... Kaito barusan bilang aku ini ... perempuan?" tanya Miku dengan seluruh pusat pandangannya kini menembus lensa kacamata Kaito; pandangan hanya tertuju ke arah mata Si Biru.

Kaito mengangkat sebelah alis, ketika mendapati Miku bertanya seperti itu, "Walaupun aku pakai kacamata begini, aku masih bisa membedakan yang mana perempuan, dan yang mana laki-laki, Miku!" Kaito menaikkan kacamatanya ke kepala, "tuh, 'kan? Tanpa kacamata pun aku tahu kalau Miku itu perempuan! Miku ini bagaimana, sih?"

Mimpikah ini? Khayalankah sesuatu yang ada di depannya ini? Lelaki yang turun dari surgakah Kaito ini? Miku yang memang dari dulu memiliki sifat _tomboy_, jarang—sangat jarang, lebih tepatnya—disebut "perempuan" oleh teman-teman seumurannya. Yah ... suka berteriak dengan suara keras, duduk dengan kedua paha terbuka lebar, pernah berkelahi dengan lelaki ketika SMA tingkat satu—ini sesuatu yang Kaito belum tahu—apakah benar-benar sifat alami perempuan? Sepertinya bukan. Di tengah Miku yang memikirkan pertanyaan di awal paragraf, Kaito—dengan kacamata masih berada di kepalanya—melihat ada sedikit sisa makanan di bibir Miku. Dengan sapu tangan yang memang belum dipakainya, Kaito membersihkan sisa makanan tadi.

"Eh? Bibir Miku sedikit kotor! Aku bersihkan, ya?" tanpa menunggu jawaban Miku, Kaito langsung saja menyapukan sapu tangan itu ke bibir tipis Miku dengan lembut, "nah, sekarang sudah bersih! Lain kali, Miku makannya pelan-pelan, ya?"

Terpaku? Tentu saja Hatsune Miku yang lagi-lagi "diserang" oleh kepribadian Kaito ini, terpaku diam tanpa sepatah kata terdengar keluar. Masih dengan fase kebisuan penuhnya, Miku kini melihat Kaito yang merasakan kalau bibirnya juga masih terdapat sedikit sisa makanan. Tanpa perasaan bersalah sedikitpun—memang Si Biru ini tidak salah, sih; sapu tangan itu, 'kan miliknya—Kaito menyapukan lembaran kain itu ke bibirnya sendiri. Tindakan Kaito yang menyapukan sapu tangan—yang tadi sudah menyentuh bibir Miku—ke bibirnya sendiri, bisakah dihitung sebagai "ciuman pertama tidak langsung"? Karena Miku memang belum pernah berciuman sama sekali dengan lelaki manapun sampai saat ini.

Meteran perasaan bahagia? Terisi penuh. Jantung yang semakin ribut? Oh, jangan ditanya. Rona merah yang kini sudah menguasai wajah? Kau pasti buta warna kalau tidak bisa melihat betapa merahnya wajah Miku sekarang. Semua itu bercampur menjadi satu; menimbulkan sebuah perasaan gugup dan malu yang sudah mencapai ambang batasnya. Tahu apa akibatnya, kalau kegugupan bercampur malu seorang Hatsune Miku sudah mencapai ambang batas? Kalau ada orang yang menjawab: "ia pasti akan berteriak lagi dengan keras", orang itu berhak mendapat nilai seratus.

"Ka ... Kaito apa-apaan, sih!" teriak Miku dengan jangkauan oktaf yang hampir mendekati _falsetto_.

Kaito yang terkejut, mundur sedikit demi menghindari gelombang suara Miku yang memekakkan telinga, "E ... eh? Miku marah, kalau bibir Miku aku bersihkan, ya? La ... lain kali, tidak lagi-lagi, deh! Maaf!"

Sebuah kebohongan besar, kalau Miku tidak mau bibirnya dibersihkan lagi oleh Kaito, "Bu ... bukan begitu, Kaito!" tapi, karena Miku tidak bisa terang-terangan bilang—kalau sebenarnya ia menyukai tindakan Kaito barusan—gadis ini hanya bergegas pergi meninggalkan Kaito, "tidak tahu, ah!"

Kaito ikut-ikutan berdiri, dan ia mengejar Miku yang kini sudah mencapai pintu, "Tunggu, Miku! Wajah Miku merah sekali! Mau aku antar ke Ruang Kesehatan?" Kaito berteriak macam dirinya tahu saja di mana letak Ruangan Kesehatan sekolah barunya ini.

Miku hanya kembali berteriak kepada Kaito; ia membuat lorong menjadi penuh dengan gema suaranya, "Berisik! Dasar, Kaito bodoh!"

Dengan langkah cepat dan terburu-buru, Miku menuruni tangga untuk menuju ke lantai dua—lantai tempat kelasnya berada. Dengan kedua tangan, Miku menyentuh dadanya yang dari tadi bergemuruh kencang. Hangat, senang, malu, gugup, bercampur menjadi satu, menghasilkan sebuah ukiran senyum di bibir tipisnya. Alangkah bahagianya kalau memang Kaito yang mengambil "ciuman pertamanya" nanti. Dengan seluruh perasaan bahagia menumpuk di hatinya, Miku berjalan menuju kelasnya. Dalam tiap derap langkahnya, Miku hanya memikirkan Kaito si pemuda lembut yang sepertinya kini telah memikat hatinya. Memikat hatinya, untuk kemudian mengajaknya tenggelam lebih jauh lagi ke dalam sifat tenang nan lembut Si Biru.

Masih saja di atap, Kaito kini tengah bersandar di dekat pintu besi. Dengan semua kemampuan otaknya, ia mengingat kejadian yang terjadi di antara dirinya dengan Miku. Dengan kedua bola matanya, ia menatap lurus ke arah sapu tangan birunya; menatap ke arah sapu tangan yang tadi sudah menjadi saksi bisu, atas kejadian menyenangkan barusan. Perasaan hangat yang sudah lama dituntut oleh dirinya, mengalir keluar tak terkendali. Tidak dapat dipungkiri oleh Kaito, kalau gadis manis bernama lengkap Hatsune Miku itu sudah menarik dirinya ke dalam ekstasi luar biasa; membuat Kaito tak bisa berpaling sedikitpun dari wajah manisnya.

Kaito yang masih saja bersandar di dekat pintu, sedikit menjilat bibirnya yang tadi bersentuhan tidak langsung dengan bibir Miku, "_Lip balm-_nyaMiku ..., rasa melon, ya? Cocok sekali untuk Miku yang manis," gumam Kaito seraya tersenyum kecil; ia pun mengembalikan kacamatanya ke posisi semula.

* * *

**"**_**Dirimu, Diriku, dan Rahasia di balik Muffler Biru."**_

* * *

Beberapa minggu telah terlewati, semenjak Kaito pindah ke sekolah barunya. Musim semi sudah terlewati; musim panas mulai menggantikan musim semi, dengan terlebih dahulu melepas udaranya yang terasa agak panas ke atmosfer Ibu Bumi. Menurut ramalan cuaca pagi ini, suhu di siang hari bisa mencapai dua puluh tujuh derajat _celcius_; cukup untuk membuat tubuh yang tidak biasa dengan udara panas, mengeluarkan keringat yang lumayan banyak. Suara khas kumbang musim panas yang membahana, seakan mewarnai jam istirahat siang di sekolah Kaito dan Miku ini.

Di lorong lantai dua, terlihat gadis berambut _turquoise_ _twin tails_, tengah mengangkat sebuah kotak kardus yang sepertinya lumayan berat untuk dirinya seorang. Tanpa memedulikan kemeja putih berlengan pendeknya mulai dibasahi peluh, gadis ini tetap saja mengangkat kotak kardus itu seorang diri. Tapi, memang Tuhan menciptakan perempuan dengan kemampuan fisik di bawah laki-laki; gadis ini sudah tidak sanggup lagi mengangkat kotak kardus beratnya. Ketika langkahnya mulai terasa goyah, gadis ini pun akhirnya mau-tidak-mau mesti mematuhi hukum gravitasi; ya ... jatuh ke lantai sekolah yang sudah pasti keras.

Tapi maaf saja, sepertinya hukum gravitasi tadi mesti dipatuhi tanpa mengharuskan tubuh menyentuh lantai keras sekolah. Tahu kenapa? Karena kini si gadis _twin tails _sudah berada di pelukan seorang pemuda berambut biru; pemuda dengan _muffler _yang tidak lazim dikenakan saat musim panas—kedua "ekor" _muffler _itu diposisikan di belakang tubuhnya. Pemuda itu mengenakan kemeja putih lengan pendek, dengan dasi abu-abu yang kini menghiasi kerahnya; kacamata berkerangka peraknya terlihat sedikit bergeser, ketika ia menangkap si gadis _twin tails _sekaligus kotak kardus bawaannya.

Gadis _twin tails _tadi segera mengarahkan pandangannya ke wajah si penolong, "Hampir saja. Terima kasih, ya ... Kaito?" tak disangka olehnya, kalau yang menolongnya adalah Shion Kaito; lelaki lembut yang selalu membuat dadanya terasa hangat.

Kaito mengerutkan dahinya; ia menampakkan wajah khawatir penuh, "Lho, Miku? Kok, Miku membawa kotak berat begini seorang diri?" tanpa meminta persetujuan Miku, Kaito mengambil kotak itu dari tangan gadis _twin tails _ini.

Miku yang merasa dirinya masih sanggup untuk mengangkat kotak tadi, berusaha mengambil kotak kardus itu dari tangan Kaito, "Kenapa sekarang malah Kaito yang bawa kotaknya? Oi, Kaito! Kemarikan kotaknya!" teriak Miku kepada Si Biru yang sudah berada beberapa langkah di depannya.

Tanpa kata, Kaito berbalik dan memberikan kotak kardus itu pada Miku; ia tak memperhatikan siap atau tidakkah gadis itu menerima kotaknya, "Nah, silakan, Miku."

Tanpa peringatan; tanpa memberi Miku waktu untuk memosisikan tangannya, Kaito—dengan cueknya—langsung saja memberikan kotak berat tadi. Jangankan seorang Hatsune Miku, semua orang pun sepertinya tidak akan kuat lama-lama mengangkat kotak kardus yang memang berat ini, kalau tidak diberikan waktu untuk memosisikan tangannya.

"Wa ... wawawawawa! Ka ... Kaito ini bodoh, ya? Berat, berat, berat! Cepat ambil lagi kotak ini!" teriak Miku lagi, sembari menahan kotak itu dengan kedua tangan yang memang tidak siap.

Kaito segera meraih kotak kardus dari kedua tangan Miku; ia kini memosisikan kotak itu di pinggang kanannya, "Lihat? Miku tidak kuat, 'kan? Sudah, tidak usah memaksakan diri, deh!" balas Kaito seraya terkikik pelan, "kotak ini memangnya mau dibawa ke mana?"

Miku hanya mengerucutkan bibir, "Tch! Kalau Kaito tadi memberikan sedikit waktu untuk diriku memosisikan tangan, aku pasti masih kuat membawanya! Kotak itu punya OSIS. Ke lantai tiga! Ketua OSIS sudah menunggu di sana."

Kaito lagi-lagi hanya tertawa pelan, dengan tangan kirinya kini memperbaiki posisi kacamata yang agak bergeser tadi, "Memang, siapa yang menyuruh Miku membawa kotak ini?" tanya Kaito dengan sedikit melirik ke kiri; ia melirik tepat ke arah Miku.

Miku meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dagu, "Mmm ... kalau tidak salah, guru pembimbing OSIS yang tadi minta tolong padaku, deh."

Kaito kembali melirik ke arah depan; ia bergumam kecil, "_Sensei_ bagaimana, sih? Masa', perempuan yang disuruh bawa yang berat-berat begini?"

Hening; tak ada satupun kata keluar dari mulut Kaito dan Miku. Lagi-lagi, Kaito menganggap Miku perempuan—memang secara biologis Miku itu perempuan, sih. Tatapan Kaito kepadanya ini, sangat berbeda dengan semua orang yang mengetahui sifat Miku terdahulu. Hampir semua teman yang Miku kenal semenjak SMA, seakan tidak pernah menganggapnya sebagai perempuan biasa. Yang ada di hadapan mereka hanyalah seorang Hatsune Miku yang _tomboy_ dan memiliki rasa keadilan tinggi—terlalu tinggi sehingga terkadang malah terlihat kasar dan menyeramkan. Beberapa kali berkelahi dengan murid lelaki setahun silam, juga diakibatkan rasa keadilan yang terlalu tinggi tadi; Miku berkelahi karena murid yang membuang sampah sembarangan, sama sekali tidak mengindahkan tegurannya.

Setelah "dicap" sebagai gadis yang menyeramkan bagi beberapa kalangan siswa maupun siswi di sekolah, membuat sisi kewanitaan Miku terasa terketuk. Suara hatinya itu mengingatkan, bahwa sesungguhnya ini bukanlah sifat asli perempuan. Jadi, sekarang Miku mencoba untuk menjadi seseorang dengan sifat-sifat perempuan pada umumnya, walaupun terkadang sifat lamanya itu kembali keluar dikarenakan beberapa hal. Miku yang kini berjalan beriringan dengan Kaito, menundukkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Miku kenapa? Tidak enak badan? Nanti mampir dulu ke Ruang Kesehatan, ya?" tegur Kaito yang kini sudah tahu letak Ruang Kesehatan di sekolahnya ini.

Miku sedikit terkaget akan teguran Kaito tadi; ia pun menoleh ke arah lelaki biru di sebelahnya, "E ... eh!? Aku ... aku tidak sakit, kok! Eee ... ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Kaito mengenakan dasinya seperti ini, sih? Seperti mau ke pemakaman saja!" Miku yang menemukan pengalih pembicaraan, segera melonggarkan dasi Kaito yang sepertinya terlalu ketat.

Kaito hanya membalas teguran kecil Miku itu dengan santai, "Lebih baik daripada tidak mematuhi peraturan berseragam sekolah, 'kan? Miku sendiri kenapa tidak pakai dasi kupu-kupu milik Miku?"

Miku yang menyadari kalau ia ternyata melanggar sedikit peraturan berseragam, hanya merengut sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kaito bawel! Dan lagi, kenapa pakai _muffler _begini di musim panas, sih? Syaraf perasa Kaito kurang beres, ya?" ledek Miku sembari memainkan kedua "ekor" _muffler _Kaito, "atau jangan-jangan ... Kaito menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik _muffler _ini?"

Tanpa disangka Miku, Kaito malah tersenyum kecil menanggapi pertanyaan Miku, "Ha? Miku mau tahu kenapa aku pakai _muffler _di musim panas begini? Benar mau tahu?"

"..." Miku terdiam; di dalam pikirannya sudah terdapat bermacam-macam hal, yang dapat mendeskripsikan apakah sesuatu yang Kaito sembunyikan di balik _muffler _birunya. Tidak mungkin! Masa', sih, Kaito menyembunyikan ...

"Itu rahasia! Miku tidak boleh tahu apa yang ada di balik _muffler_-ku ini! Hehehe~," balas Kaito seraya mempercepat langkah dan menjulurkan sedikit lidahnya.

Miku yang terkejut akan jawaban Kaito, hanya mengejar Si Biru; sebelah kakinya menendang-nendang pelan kaki Kaito, "Kaito apaan, sih! Pakai rahasia-rahasiaan segala! Nih, rasakan!"

* * *

**"**_**Infected by 'Sister Complex Virus', aren't Ya'?" **_

* * *

Dengan keributan kecil di antara mereka, Kaito dan Miku kembali menyusuri lorong sekolah yang lumayan ramai ini. Beberapa kelas mereka lewati; kini Kaito dan Miku sudah tiba di tangga yang akan membawa mereka ke lantai tiga—lantai khusus murid-murid tingkat tiga. Setelah tiba di lantai tiga, Kaito—yang memang baru pertama kali ke sini—hanya menoleh ke kanan maupun ke kiri; Miku bertanya kepada beberapa kakak kelas yang ia kenal, di manakah si ketua OSIS yang mereka cari.

Salah satu kakak kelas yang Miku kenal tadi, memberitahukan kalau sepertinya si ketua OSIS tidak terlihat di ruangannya. Itu berarti Miku harus bertanya lagi, di mana posisi sebenarnya si ketua OSIS. Ketua OSIS yang satu ini, benar-benar membuat repot saja. Dengan petunjuk yang sangat sedikit mengenai posisi ketua OSIS yang mereka cari, Miku malah mencarinya secara asal—tanpa tanya sana-sini lagi. Akibatnya, sekarang Kaito dan Miku sudah tiba di daerah yang seharusnya mereka datangi. Yah ... walaupun sekolah ini lumayan baik prestasinya di tingkat prefektur, belum tentu di sini tidak ada murid yang berkelakuan buruk, 'kan? Beberapa murid tingkat tiga yang sepertinya menyandang predikat kurang baik, kini menatap Miku yang baru saja menginjakkan kaki di daerah kekuasaan mereka.

Miku yang tahu kalau ia salah jalan—tanpa mau membalas tatapan mata para kakak kelas yang menatapnya—segera berbalik, dan ia mengajak Kaito pergi. Tapi, sepertinya rencana melarikan diri mereka ini agak-agak tersendat pelaksanaannya. Karena sekarang, di hadapan Kaito dan Miku sudah ada murid tingkat tiga yang sepertinya juga kurang baik tabiatnya. Miku yang memang masih tidak bisa menekan sifat lamanya, segera bereaksi lagi seperti biasa.

"Minggir, _Senpai_! Aku mau lewat!" tegur Miku dengan suaranya yang mulai meninggi.

Murid tingkat tiga tadi hanya mengeluarkan senyum merayu miliknya, "Oh? Mau lewat? Kata 'tolong'nya mana?" balasnya, tanpa selangkah pun ia berpindah tempat.

Miku yang kepalanya mulai panas melihat tingkah laku kakak kelas di depannya ini, berusaha untuk menahan diri, "Tolong minggir ..., _Senpai_. Aku mau lewat!"

"Nah, begitu! Gadis baik!" masih dengan senyum merayu yang menurut Miku sangat menjijikkan, kakak kelasnya yang satu ini kembali berucap, "sepulang sekolah nanti, tunggu aku di Ruang Kesehatan, ya? Nanti akan kuberikan sesuatu yang menyenangkan, lho!"

Habis sudah kesabaran Hatsune Miku; tanpa basa-basi lagi, ia langsung menginjak kaki kakak kelas di depannya ini, "Menjijikkan! _Senpai _mimpi saja sana!"

Dengan wajah yang menyembunyikan ekspresi kesakitan, siswa tingkat tiga ini mendekatkan dirinya kepada Miku, "Itu tadi sakit, Manis. Kau sepertinya harus diberikan hukuman kecil, ya? Akan kubuat kau merasakan sedikit sakit juga, lho!"

Jarak Miku antara siswa kelas tiga itu masih ada beberapa puluh sentimeter; darah Kaito kini terasa mulai panas. Jarak mulai berkurang sedikit demi sedikit; kepalan tangan kiri Kaito sepertinya mulai mengepal keras tanpa persetujuan akalnya. Di saat bersamaan, beberapa murid tingkat tiga di belakang Kaito dan Miku mulai berdiri; mereka seakan mengisyaratkan kalau tak ada jalan keluar lagi bagi mereka berdua. Miku yang melihat sekelilingnya, sepertinya merasa kurang nyaman; walaupun ia bisa berkelahi dengan lelaki, tapi kalau lawannya sebanyak ini, sudah pasti tak ada kemenangan yang diraihnya.

Miku mulai bergerak mundur, untuk menanggapi kakak kelas di depannya yang terus bergerak maju. Kaito yang masih terdiam, hanya memperhatikan keadaan; sembari menahan-nahan diri, agar kekuatan lamanya tidak memaksa untuk keluar. Tangan siswa tingkat tiga di depan Miku, kini terlihat mencoba meraih gadis _turquoise_ itu. Kini, alis kiri Kaito terlihat berkedut pelan penuh perjuangan menahan emosinya yang siap meledak kapan saja. Ketika jarak antara kulit putih Miku dan tangan siswa tingkat tiga itu hanya sepersekian sentimeter, akal sehat Kaito sudah hampir kehilangan kendali atas tubuhnya. Bila sedikit saja kulit Miku tersentuh oleh tangan kotor itu, hilang sudah akal sehat Kaito nantinya.

Ketika hampir saja Miku tersentuh oleh tangan kakak kelasnya ini, datanglah seseorang dengan rambut pirang yang menjadi penunda terbongkarnya sifat lama Kaito. Lelaki pirang tadi menarik kerah siswa tingkat tiga yang ingin menyentuh Miku. Dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, Si Pirang ini menatap orang yang kerahnya ia raih.

"Sedikit saja menyentuhnya, urusanmu dengan saya akan sangat panjang, lho!" ancamnya dengan wajah datar, namun penuh nada penekanan di tiap-tiap katanya.

Yang diancam hanya memasang wajah kurang senang, "Apa, sih, Koejima! Ini, 'kan, bukan urusannya OSIS! Kau urus urusanmu saja, deh!"

Si Pirang memperkeras genggamannya pada kerah siswa tadi, "Pertama, dia membawa barang milik OSIS. Jadi, sudah pasti ini urusan saya. Ke-dua, dia adalah salah satu siswi yang berada di bawah pengawasan saya. Jadi, saya harus memastikan bahwa tidak ada satupun sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya. Bisa diterima?"

"Cih! Terserah kau, deh! Lain kali ingatkan dia, agar tidak datang ke sini lagi! Jadi, aku tidak akan berurusan dengannya lagi!" balas siswa tingkat tiga ini; ia melepaskan kerah belakang yang tadi digenggam oleh Si Pirang.

Tanpa persetujuan Miku, Si Pirang ini langsung saja menarik pergelangan tangannya; ia menjauhkan gadis _twin tails _ini dari "daerah berbahaya" tadi. Kaito yang dari tadi hanya mengekor saja, sudah pasti mengikuti langkah mereka berdua. Beberapa lama berjalan dan berbelok-belok, ketiga orang ini sudah tiba di depan ruangan OSIS. Miku hanya menundukkan kepala sembari mengerucutkan bibir; Si Pirang di depannya, hanya melipat tangannya di dada—seakan meminta penjelasan kepada Si _Turquoise_. Kaito yang tak mengenal siapa Si Pirang ini, hanya diam terpaku di sebelah Miku.

"Nah, sekarang jelaskan pada saya, kenapa Mii berada di tempat tadi!" Si Pirang ini membuka pembicaraan.

Miku mengangkat kepalanya; dengan wajah merona merah, ia menatap mata Si Pirang, "La ... lagi-lagi Koe_-senpai_ memanggilku seperti itu! Hentikan panggilan memalukan itu, ah! Aku sampai mencari ke tempat tadi, 'kan, gara-gara Koe_-senpai _juga!" Miku melirik ke arah Kaito yang sepertinya agak-agak terkekeh geli, karena ia baru mengetahui kalau Miku dipanggil dengan panggilan itu.

Si Pirang yang bernama lengkap Koejima Leon ini, hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Miku yang tersipu malu akibat panggilan barusan, "Memangnya tidak boleh kalau saya memanggilmu begitu?" matanya kini tertuju kepada Kaito yang berada di sebelah Miku, "lalu, kau ini murid baru, ya?"

Kaito membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya, "Iya, saya baru datang di musim semi ini, _Senpai_. Nama saya Shion Kaito, mohon bantuannya!"

"Shion, ya? Saya Koejima Leon, ketua OSIS di sekolah ini. Salam kenal." Leon mengelus pelan dagunya, "sebelum masuk ke sekolah ini, kau dan Mii sudah saling kenal?"

Miku kembali berteriak dengan wajah bersemu merah, "Koe_-senpai_! Berhenti memanggilku begitu di depan Kaito! Aku, 'kan, malu!" gadis ini sekarang mengalihkan wajahnya dari tatapan mata Kaito.

"Sebelumnya kami belum saling kenal, kok, _Senpai_," jawab Kaito singkat.

Leon kembali menanggapi sikap Miku, "Memangnya kalau di depan Shion, kenapa, Mii? Tidak boleh, hm?"

Dengan wajah penuh rona merah, Miku hanya bergegas pergi meninggalkan Si Pirang dan Si Biru, "Ah! Koe_-senpai _bodoh!" dengan cepat, Miku bergerak menuju kelasnya di lantai dua.

"Sudah, biarkan saja dia, Shion. Tidak ada yang akan mengganggunya lagi. Percayalah pada saya," tutur Leon yang melihat ekspresi khawatir Kaito, ketika Miku main pergi saja dari mereka, "bisa tolong bawakan kotak itu masuk? Sekalian ada yang ingin saya bicarakan denganmu."

Leon kini mempersilakan Kaito masuk ke dalam ruang OSIS. Kaito menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri; memperhatikan satu-persatu, barang yang ada di ruangan ini. Setumpukan berkas di meja; tiga _unit _komputer yang sedang dalam keadaan mati; sebuah papan tulis yang berisi rencana kerja OSIS berikutnya; meja besar dengan jumlah kursi sama banyaknya dengan seluruh anggota OSIS, semuanya tertata rapi di ruang yang memang cukup besar ini. Ketika Kaito membahas mengenai kotak kardus yang dibawanya, Leon hanya mengatakan kalau Kaito dapat menaruh kotak itu di atas meja.

Leon kini sedang merapikan beberapa berkas di lemari; ia membelakangi Kaito, "Oh, ya, Shion. Kau tidak lelah?" tanya Leon dengan nada yang agak berbeda ketika berbicara dengan Miku tadi.

Kaito hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Lelah? Tidak, kok, _Senpai_. Kotaknya tidak terlalu berat," balas Kaito; ia melihat sepertinya ada yang berubah dari ketua OSISnya ini.

"Bukan itu maksud saya," timpal Leon lagi; Si Pirang ini sekarang sudah berjalan mendekati Kaito, "apa kau tidak lelah berpura-pura terus? Itu maksud saya sesungguhnya!" Leon menatap mata Kaito dengan wajah dinginnya.

Dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, Kaito kembali menanggapi kakak kelasnya ini, "Maksud _Senpai_ sebenarnya apa? Saya tidak mengerti sama sekali."

Dengan cepat, Leon meraih kerah Kaito dengan kedua tangannya; ia kini mendorong Kaito ke arah lemari berkas di belakang. Kedua pasang iris mata bermata biru saling bertemu; yang satu memancarkan kemarahan, sedangkan yang satunya lagi hanya membalas tatapan amarah itu dengan sebuah tatapan datar tanpa ekspresi. Nafas Leon yang sudah mulai terengah-engah, sepertinya menandakan bahwa amarah yang sudah ia tahan, tengah bergerak menuju titik puncaknya. Dengan segenap tenaganya, Leon mempererat genggaman tangan di kerah Kaito.

"Apa yang sudah kau rencanakan? Apa yang ingin kau ambil darinya, hah?" tanya Leon lagi dengan nada-nada penuh amarah dibalurkan dalam tiap kata-katanya.

"Rencana apa? Mengambil apa dari siapa?" tanya Kaito, tanpa sedikitpun mengubah ekspresi datarnya, "sebenarnya _Senpai _mau bicara apa? Katakan saja terus terang."

—

**Brak!**

—

Habis sudah kesabaran Koejima Leon ini; ia membenturkan Kaito ke lemari arsip itu dengan keras. Kaito kini menundukkan kepalanya yang sepertinya agak-agak pusing akibat benturan keras tadi. Leon menunggu; menunggu akan jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Si Biru. Beberapa menit menunggu, Leon akhirnya kembali melihat wajah Kaito. Tapi, itu bukan wajah Kaito yang tadi; wajah yang sekarang benar-benar berbeda. Sepertinya kini, amarah Kaito pun sudah di ambang batas.

"Tak perlu berbohong! Saya tahu siapa kau sebenarnya! Sifat aslimu tidak seperti ini! Sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan di balik _muffler _itu adalah buktinya! Apa saya mesti menyebutkan nama julukanmu, agar kau mau mengaku?" teriak Leon kepada Kaito yang sepertinya sudah tidak tahan lagi diperlakukan seperti ini.

Kaito menarik nafas panjang, sembari tangannya mencoba melepaskan tangan Leon yang mencengkeram kerahnya, "Aaah ... apakah yang dari tadi _Senpai _bicarakan itu mengenai Miku?" Kaito kini hampir membuat tangan Leon lepas dari kerahnya, "kalau _Senpai _memang seorang ketua OSIS, kenapa kita tidak membicarakan ini dengan santai sambil duduk saja? Tidak secara liar khas petarung jalanan seperti ini. Saya juga sepertinya mengenal _Senpai_, kok. Kita punya 'bau' yang sama, 'kan?"

Sebelum mereka memperdebatkan masalah lebih panjang, ruang OSIS kedatangan seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam pendek; ia pun berusaha melerai kedua lelaki yang sedang berseteru ini, "Le ... Leon! Kau ini sedang apa, sih? Jangan berkelahi di sini! Sudah, lepaskan dia!"

Leon melepaskan tangannya yang memang sudah kalah kuat dari Kaito, "Tch! Kau tak perlu ikut campur, Lola!"

Gadis bernama Lola yang dimaksud Leon, hanya meraih sekaleng minuman ringan dingin dari kantong plastik yang dibawanya; ia kini menyentuhkan kaleng minuman dingin itu ke dahi Leon, "Dasar! Kebiasaan lamamu kenapa muncul lagi, sih? Nih! Minum dulu supaya tenang!" lalu gadis ini melihat ke arah Kaito, "kau juga, Kacamata! Duduk dulu dan minum ini! Lalu, kalian bisa membicarakan masalah dengan tenang!"

Kaito dan Leon kini sudah duduk berhadap-hadapan, dengan Lola yang duduk di atas meja. Leon memulai pembicaraan dengan sebuah permintaan maaf yang sepertinya agak-agak terpaksa. Lalu, ia menjelaskan bahwa Miku sebenarnya adalah saudara sepupunya; ayah Leon adalah kakak dari ibu Miku. Leon lalu menjelaskan lagi mengenai sifat Miku terdahulu; mulai dari tingkah laku _tomboy_ yang sudah diketahui Kaito, sampai kejadian Miku berkelahi—yang baru Kaito ketahui kini. Terakhir, Leon memberitahukan Kaito, kalau Miku sebenarnya dari dulu menginginkan seorang sahabat lelaki yang memiliki sifat tenang dan lembut.

Karena itulah, Leon—yang memang mengenal latar belakang Kaito—merasa Kaito yang kini sepertinya sudah berteman baik dengan Miku, mengincar sesuatu dari adik sepupunya ini. Kalau itu memang benar—Kaito memiliki niat tersembunyi—Leon sudah pasti tidak dapat tinggal diam. Kaito yang sepertinya mulai mengerti dengan keadaan Leon dan Miku ini, menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"_Senpai_ tenang saja. Saya tidak memiliki niat buruk terhadap Miku, kok," ungkap Kaito; ia menatap lurus mata lawan bicaranya, "saya sudah meninggalkan dunia saya yang lama."

Leon yang masih kurang percaya pada Kaito, kembali membalas, "Apa jaminannya kalau kau memang tak punya niat buruk padanya?" tanya Leon dengan sebelah alisnya terangkat.

"Jaminan? Saya sebenarnya tidak memiliki sesuatu apapun yang pantas dijadikan jaminan. Tapi, kalau memang nantinya kecurigaan _Senpai_ barusan memang menjadi kenyataan, _Senpai _bebas melakukan apa saja kepada saya," tawar Kaito; ia mengeluarkan senyuman yang lama tidak disunggingkan olehnya, "bahkan, kalau nantinya _Senpai _berencana membunuh saya sekalipun, saya tidak akan melawan, kok. Pegang kata-kata saya."

Leon terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Kaito, "Membunuh, ya? Boleh juga tawaranmu, Shion." bersamaan dengan itu, bel tanda pelajaran dimulai, terdengar berbunyi keras.

Kaito mengambil posisi berdiri; ia bergegas pergi dari ruang OSIS, "Bel sudah berbunyi, _Senpai. _Saya mohon diri."

Tapi, sebelum Kaito mencapai pintu, Leon berteriak kepadanya, "Lalu, mau sampai kapan kau akan berpura-pura menjadi 'Tuan Baik Hati', Shion?" ia pun ikut-ikutan berdiri, "kalau nanti ternyata Mii terlanjur mengetahui sifat lamamu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Kaito yang sudah di ambang pintu, menoleh ke arah Leon, "Untuk apa berpura-pura terus? Saya memang sudah bertekad menjadi 'Tuan Baik Hati', kok," balas Kaito sembari tersenyum, "tenang saja! Miku tidak akan mengetahui sifat lama saya. Tidak perlu khawatir ..., Kakak Ipar!"

Kaito pun sudah keluar dari ruang OSIS; ia meninggalkan Leon yang terpaku dengan sedikit mulutnya menganga. Sepertinya panggilan "Kakak Ipar" barusan, membuat dirinya sangat kaget; saking kagetnya, Leon masih saja terlihat seperti orang bodoh sampai sekarang. Lola yang memang sudah sangat mengenal Si Pirang ini sejak lama, hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Bukankah Leon juga selama ini berpura-pura di depan semua orang; ia berpura-pura menjadi "Tuan Bijaksana" di depan semua pribadi, agar ia bisa membimbing Miku yang memang dititipkan kepadanya.

Lola mencubit pipi kiri Leon dengan sedikit keras, "Ternyata ... penyakit _siscon-_nya Leon belum sembuh juga sampai sekarang, ya?" goda gadis ini kepada sang ketua OSIS.

Leon merintih kecil, ketika pipinya dicubit seperti ini, "Aduh! Mesti saya jelaskan berapa kali, sih? _Siscon _dengan kasih sayang seorang kakak kepada adiknya, memiliki perbedaan yang jauh, Lola!" ia mengelus pelan pipinya yang sedikit merah akibat cubitan, "lalu, kenapa Mii juga memilih orang yang berpura-pura baik itu, sih? Saya, 'kan, jadi sedikit tidak rela untuk melepasnya."

"Heh! Memangnya Leon berhak bilang begitu pada Si Biru tadi? Leon selama ini bukannya berpura-pura juga? Kalau memang dia ... Shion, ya, namanya? Mau mengubah sifatnya, kenapa juga Leon mesti tidak rela?" balas Lola; wajahnya terlihat menahan emosi.

"Saya hanya tidak rela kalau Mii, adik sepupu saya yang manis, malah memilih lelaki yang sesungguhnya liar dan sangat jauh dari harapannya," kilah Leon; ia melipat tangan di dada dan menggelengkan kepala.

Lola yang sudah terlihat semakin kesal, hanya menendang kaki Leon dengan sedikit keras, "Mengidap _Siscon_ akut, ya? Menjijikkan!"

"Lagi-lagi! Kau ini kenapa, sih, Lola? Sepertinya saya perlu membuktikan kalau saya itu memang tidak terjangkit sindrom _siscon_, ya?" Leon memegang kedua bahu Lola. Dengan sedikit kekuatan, Leon memaksa gadis itu untuk membaringkan badannya di meja OSIS.

"E ... eh? Ma ... mau apa kau, Idiot! Pelajaran sudah dimulai, tahu!" Lola yang sudah dibaringkan di meja, menatap lurus mata Leon; menatap lurus mata yang kini sepertinya sudah merefleksikan sifat asli tersembunyi sang pemilik.

"Hm? Pelajaran? Katakan saja siapa pengajarnya. Nanti biar saya yang atur. Ada urusan yang lebih penting di sini," jelas Leon; senyuman jahil tersungging di bibirnya.

Perlahan, Lola menatap iris biru Si Pirang ini; setelah beberapa lama, ia melirikkan mata ke arah lain dengan wajahnya yang merona merah. Leon yang kini sudah mengunci kedua tangan Lola dengan satu tangan, melepas dasi kupu-kupu yang menghiasi kerah Lola. Lalu, diciumnya dasi yang mungkin masih menyimpan aroma manis gadisnya ini. Ketika Leon melihat Lola masih terpaku dengan wajahnya, lelaki pirang ini malah membuka kancing ke-dua dan ke-tiga kemeja Lola.

Lola yang baru saja tersadar, berniat untuk berteriak. Tapi—dengan lembut—Leon sudah meletakkan jari telunjuk bibir merah muda gadis ini; ia melarang keras si gadis untuk mengeluarkan suaranya. Setelah memastikan bahwa Lola tidak akan berteriak, Leon memindahkan jari telunjuknya. Dengan mata yang menyiratkan pesona dirinya, Leon menjilat sedikit jari telunjuk itu dengan lidahnya; seakan Leon ingin mengetahui rasa apakah bibir gadisnya ini. Skakmat sudah! Sekarang, tidak ada alasan bagi Lola untuk menolak apapun hal yang akan Leon lakukan pada dirinya.

Lola mengalihkan wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah, "Ja ... jangan main kasar! Nanti aku ... teriak sekeras mungkin!" Lola memberi ultimatum kepada Si Pirang ini.

"Sesuai perintah Yang Mulia," balas Leon yang sudah mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Lola, "yak! Sekarang adalah waktunya orang dewasa!"

* * *

**"**_**Akhirnya Kusadari, Aku Menyukaimu."**_

* * *

Tanggal 30 Agustus; musim panas mulai mendekati akhirnya. Di sisa-sisa liburan musim panas ini, Kaito dan Miku datang ke sekolah untuk membantu Leon di ruang OSIS. Walaupun awalnya Si Pirang tidak mau meminta bantuan kepada adik sepupunya itu, sebuah paksaan dari Miku berhasil membuat Leon mengubah keputusannya. Semua anggota OSIS—yang mayoritas adalah siswa tingkat tiga—tengah sibuk dengan ujian yang menunggu di awal musim gugur nanti. Karena itulah Leon kini tidak dibantu oleh rekan-rekan lainnya; ia juga berusaha mencari waktu, agar kegiatan belajarnya tidak terganggu.

Karena Leon juga tengah kesulitan mencari-cari waktu, tidak jarang kalau hanya Kaito dan Miku saja yang ada di ruang OSIS. Ruangan yang kini masih dibereskan ini, lebih terasa seperti sebuah surga bagi Miku. Kenapa? Yah ... hanya berdua bersama Kaito yang memang disukainya; kalau bukan surga, apa lagi namanya?

Beberapa kali Miku mengangkat benda-benda berat, pasti Kaito segera menyambar benda itu dari tangannya. Beberapa kali Miku terlihat goyah kehilangan konsentrasi—karena memperhatikan Kaito—lelaki biru ini pasti selalu menangkap tubuhnya; tak membiarkan lantai keras sekolah menyentuh sedikitpun bagian tubuh Miku. Beberapa kali pula Miku mengeluarkan rona merah yang panas dan memalukan, ketika untuk ke-sekian kalinya Kaito menyunggingkan senyuman lembutnya. Ketika Kaito dan Miku tengah membereskan meja arsip, Miku lagi-lagi membawa barang yang terlalu berat untuknya—walaupun sejujurnya, Miku mampu membawanya.

"Lagi-lagi Miku membawa barang-barang berat begini!" tegur Kaito; lelaki ini segera mengambil kotak yang Miku bawa tadi. Lalu, diletakkan olehnya kotak tadi di tempat seharusnya ia berada.

Miku hanya cemberut—walaupun ada sedikit perasaan senang di dadanya—ketika Kaito berbuat seperti itu, "Uuu~. Jadi, barang apa yang bisa kubawa? Sepertinya, semua barang yang kubawa tadi, terlalu berat menurut Kaito!" Miku berkacak pinggang, "lalu, yang bisa kubantu di sini apa, dong?"

Kaito memberikan beberapa lembar kertas arsip pada Miku, "Ini. Miku bawa kertas saja, ya? Tidak begitu berat, 'kan?"

Dengan mulut menganga sedikit dan alis terangkat sebelah, Miku menatap Si Biru ini, "Hah? Kira-kira di tahun berapa ruangan ini bisa rapi, kalau aku hanya membawa lembaran-lembaran kertas, Kaito?"

Kaito memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya, "Hmm ... tidak akan makan waktu sampai tahunan, kok, Miku. Paling lambat, mungkin besok baru selesai," balas Kaito; ia menatap lurus ke arah iris _turquoise _Miku, "lagipula, Miku, 'kan, perempuan. Tidak perlu kerja yang berat-berat!"

Spontan—karena lagi-lagi rasa malu dan gugup itu muncul—Miku tiba-tiba berteriak ke arah Kaito, "Memangnya kenapa kalau perempuan?" setelah ia sadar—kalau lagi-lagi sifat lamanya timbul—Miku menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan.

Kaito mundur sedikit dari posisinya, "Miku ... memangnya tidak mau dianggap perempuan?" tanya Kaito dengan wajah polosnya.

Miku yang kehabisan kata-kata untuk menghadapi Si Biru, hanya bersiap untuk mengambil sebuah kotak yang lumayan berat di dekat kakinya, "Sudah, ah! Pokoknya aku mau bawa sesuatu yang bisa mempercepat kerjaan ini!"

Miku kini terlihat membawa sebuah kotak berwarna hitam, yang sepertinya lebih berat dari kotak-kotak sebelumnya. Kaito yang mengetahui kalau Miku memang tak akan tahan lama membawa kotak hitam itu, hanya diam memberi Miku kesempatan untuk membawa barang berat barusan. Beberapa kali langkah Miku terlihat goyah; ia sepertinya memang tidak kuat lagi untuk mengangkat barang-barang berat. Ketika kelelahan Miku sudah mencapai puncak—hari juga sudah semakin sore—gadis ini sepertinya mesti menyerah melawan ego-nya. Ketika Miku akan meletakkan kotak itu di atas lemari yang lumayan tinggi, gadis ini terpeleset air bekas kain pel.

Kaito yang dari tadi memang sudah siap untuk keadaan darurat ini, segera bergerak ke arah Miku yang sebentar lagi merasakan kerasnya lantai sekolah. Dengan gerakan cepat, Kaito menangkap Miku yang sudah hampir tersungkur ini. Sebuah keberuntungan bagi Miku, Kaito kini sudah menjadikan dirinya sebagai bantalan yang memisahkan antara Miku dan lantai sekolah. Dengan kini Miku berada di atas; Kaito berada di bawah, mereka dapat merasakan nafas masing-masing.

Iris _turquoise _Miku dan iris biru Kaito sekarang sudah saling bertaut; seakan kedua iris tadi saling menyelami isi hati masing-masing. Tidak puas hanya melihat mata Kaito yang terhalang lensa kacamata berkerangka peraknya, Miku melepas kacamata itu dari posisinya semula. Wajah tampan di balik kacamata ini, terasa begitu menghipnotis dirinya; tak sedikitpun Miku mengedipkan matanya. Kaito yang dapat merasakan sedikit kelembutan dan kehangatan tubuh Miku, juga tidak mau ketinggalan mengambil langkah. Lelaki biru ini menyingkap sedikit poni Miku yang menutupi dahi berkeringatnya. Dengan lembut, sapu tangan biru Kaito kini sudah menghilangkan beberapa butir peluh di dahi Miku. Kalau saja tidak ada kotak hitam ini, Kaito mungkin bisa saja memeluk Miku sesuka hatinya.

"Sudah kubilang, 'kan? Miku duduk saja dengan tenang. Biarkan aku yang menyelesaikan semuanya," bisik Kaito dengan senyumnya yang terlihat agak berbeda, "perempuan tidak boleh mengeluarkan sedikitpun peluh, ketika masih ada lelaki yang bisa menggantikan pekerjaannya."

Di tengah adegan layaknya _dorama_ romansa ini, sayangnya mereka mesti kedatangan dua orang "pengganggu"; itu adalah Leon si ketua OSIS dan Lola yang menjabat sebagai wakilnya. Leon hanya menatap pasangan biru-_turquoise_ ini dengan sebuah tatapan tidak percaya. Alis kanannya terlihat berkedut pelan; menandakan rasa kesal mulai memenuhi dirinya. Melihat Kaito dan Miku yang sedang dalam "posisi sempurna" begini, sepertinya kurang baik bagi Leon apabila frekuensinya terlalu sering.

"Aaaa~h! Apakah kami mengganggu 'adegan' ini? Kalau begitu, kami pergi saja, ya?" cetus Lola, hampir saja ia menarik tangan Leon yang masih terpaku ini.

"Tunggu dulu! Ini tidak ... tidak seperti yang _Senpai _bayangkan!" cegah Kaito dan Miku berbarengan. Dengan cepat, Miku segera mengembalikan kacamata Kaito ke posisinya semula; Kaito pun segera memasukkan sapu tangan birunya ke saku baju.

Senyuman Leon—yang mengandung unsur kesal, tidak percaya, dan tidak rela—kini tersungging jelas, "Bahkan, menjawabnya kompak sekali. Mii memang sudah besar sekarang, ya?" tangan Leon kini terlihat mengepal; ia berusaha untuk menahan diri.

Miku berdiri; ia membiarkan Kaito yang membawanya, "Huh! Tadi Kaito hanya menolongku yang hampir terjatuh! Pasti Koe_-senpai _sudah berpikir yang aneh-aneh!"

Lola melakukan "penurunan tensi" yang biasa ia lakukan; gadis ini meletakkan kaleng minuman dingin di dahi Leon, "Sembuh ..., Leon. Sembuh," ledeknya sembari tertawa kecil.

Leon hanya tersenyum kecut sekarang, "Lola ... apa-apaan, sih? Mesti saya buktikan lagi, ya?" balasnya, "Mii, Shion! Kalian istirahat saja dulu. Besok saja dilanjutkan pekerjaannya. Maaf kami baru datang pukul segini."

"Dasar, idiot!" Lola memukul kepala Leon pelan dengan kaleng minuman tadi, "maaf, ya! Tadi pelajaran tambahannya banyak sekali, sih! Ini, minuman untuk kalian!"

Pekerjaan yang lumayan melelahkan ini, akhirnya dihentikan ketika jam menunjukkan pukul enam sore. Sejenak, mereka berempat berbincang sejenak di ruang OSIS yang masih sedikit berantakan ini. Leon memperingatkan Miku dan Lola, kalau akhir-akhir ini mulai banyak lelaki-lelaki mesum yang berkeliaran. Si Pirang ini juga mengingatkan, kalau sekarang ada murid dari beberapa sekolah lain yang membuat keributan di distrik mereka ini. Sekilas Leon melihat ke arah Kaito; Kaito hanya membalas dengan bahunya sedikit terangkat. Si Biru ini menyangkal kalau ulah para berandal itu ada hubungan dengan dirinya.

Ketika jam tangan menunjukkan pukul enam sore lewat tiga puluh menit, Leon menghentikan perbincangan dan berdiri; sepertinya sudah waktunya untuk pulang. Dengan terlebih dahulu mematikan lampu ruangan OSIS, mereka bergegas untuk meninggalkan sekolah. Leon sebenarnya berniat untuk mengantar Miku pulang. Tapi, kini Lola—yang arah rumahnya berlawanan dengan rumah Miku—tak bisa ia biarkan pulang sendiri. Sekali lagi, matanya melirik ke arah Kaito; ia mesti memercayakan adik sepupunya ini, kepada orang yang belum ia percaya sepenuh hati.

"Cih! Kaito! Tolong antarkan Mii sampai ke rumahnya, ya!" perintah Leon; ia memasang wajah cemberut.

Miku sedikit terkejut dengan keputusan Leon, "Ha ... haaah? Aku pulang sendiri saja, ah!"

Belum sempat Miku berargumen lebih jauh, Leon segera memotong, "Tidak boleh! Tadi, 'kan, sudah saya bilang, kalau mulai banyak lelaki mesum yang berkeliaran di sekitar sini!"

"Tapi ..."

"Pokoknya tidak boleh! Kalau Mii ketahuan pulang sendiri, akan saya laporkan kepada Paman dan Bibi, lho!" potong Leon.

Dengan pipi mengembung, Miku mengalihkan wajahnya, "Uuu~. Koe_-senpai_ payah!"

Leon pun meninggalkan Kaito dan Miku yang masih terdiam di gerbang sekolah ini. Sejenak, Kaito menoleh ke arah Miku yang masih diam tak bergerak; walaupun lampu jalanan terasa agak redup, Kaito dapat melihat sedikit rona merah di pipi putihnya. Ketika Miku sadar kalau Kaito sedang memandanginya, ia balas menatap mata Kaito. Tanpa kata-kata, Miku segera berbalik dan menuju ke arah rumahnya. Kaito yang memang diharuskan mengantar Miku sampai di rumah, mengikuti langkah terburu-buru Miku di depannya. Karena setelah beberapa lama berjalan, tak ada sedikitpun kata-kata keluar dari bibir Miku, Kaito mencoba membuka perbincangan.

"Memangnya ... kenapa Miku mau pulang sendirian? Koejima_-senpai_, 'kan, sudah memberi peringatan tadi," tanya Kaito yang berjalan di sebelah kanan Miku.

Miku hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Aku ... hanya ingin Koe-_senpai _berhenti menganggapku anak kecil. Aku bisa pulang sendiri, kok."

"Miku ... Koejima_-senpai _bukan menganggap Miku anak kecil, kok. Dia hanya khawatir kalau nanti Miku kenapa-napa di jalan," balas Kaito yang masih saja menatap lurus ke depan.

"Memangnya Koe_-senpai _tidak tahu kalau aku bisa berkelahi, ya? Nih, coba Kaito rasakan!" Miku kini melayangkan pukulan iseng ke arah Kaito.

Secara refleks, Kaito yang sadar kalau Miku melayangkan pukulan ke arahnya, bergerak sedikit untuk menghindari pukulan itu. Tubuh yang menghindar ini, diikuti oleh gerakan kedua tangannya; kini tangan kanan Kaito sudah menangkap siku tangan Miku, dengan tangan kirinya menangkap pergelangan tangan kanan Miku. Miku yang agak kaget ketika melihat Kaito bisa menahan serangannya, hanya mendapatkan Kaito yang tersenyum tepat ke arahnya.

"Bahkan, aku yang tidak bisa berkelahi ini, bisa menahan serangan Miku, lho," ujar Kaito, "Miku sudah terlalu lelah. Walaupun Miku bisa berkelahi, kalau sedang lelah begini Miku pasti kalah! Kalau Miku kalah ... lalu mereka melakukan 'sesuatu' kepada Miku, bagaimana?"

Miku yang tangannya sudah dilepaskan oleh Kaito, hanya memeluk dirinya sendiri, "Menjijikkan! Aku tidak mau membayangkan hal itu!"

"Makanya Koejima_-senpai_ menyuruhku untuk mengantar Miku pulang," timpal Kaito, "walaupun aku memang tidak jago berkelahi, setidaknya kalau ada lelaki yang mengiringi, mereka akan berpikir dua kali kalau mau 'menyerang' Miku."

Miku kembali mengerucutkan bibir merah mudanya, "Muu~. Kalau Kaito memang tidak bisa berkelahi, kenapa tadi gerakan Kaito bagus sekali?" ia menoleh ke arah Kaito yang masih saja mengembangkan senyumannya.

"Mungkin gara-gara aku terlalu sering menonton film _action_. Jadi, yah ... terkadang masih saja teringat olehku, tiap-tiap gerakan si pemeran utamanya," balas Kaito, "lagipula, tadi juga sepertinya serangan Miku hanya bercanda, ya? Makanya masih bisa kutangkap."

Sekarang Miku berhenti di depan sebuah rumah, "Nah, sudah sampai di rumahku. 'Makasih sudah mau mengantarku. Kaito juga kapan-kapan main, ya? Dah, Kaito!"

Tapi, sebelum Miku sempat meninggalkan Kaito, lelaki biru ini menahannya sejenak, "Ah, Miku! Aku baru ingat, kalau tadi kartu pelajar Miku terjatuh! Ini." Kaito memberikan kartu itu kepada pemiliknya.

"Ha? Tadi jatuh, ya? 'Makasih sudah diambilkan. Bisa repot nanti kalau hilang. Selamat malam, Kaito." setelah Miku menerima kartu siswa miliknya, ia segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Kaito yang sekarang hanya sendirian, tersenyum tipis, "Terima kasih kembali, Miku. Tanggal tiga puluh satu Agustus, ya? Aku masih belum punya sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan hadiah ulang tahun Miku. Bagusnya apa, ya?"

* * *

**"**_**Menjadi Lelaki Impianmu adalah Kado Paling Istimewa dari Diriku."**_

* * *

Iris matanya berwarna biru; sewarna dengan lautan dalam yang dipenuhi misteri. Wajah tampan yang berhiaskan kacamata berkerangka perak, merefleksikan sifat lemah lembutnya dengan sempurna. Senyumannya yang teduh, terasa menghangatkan seluruh bagian hatinya tanpa terkecuali. Tubuhnya yang tinggi tegap, seakan selalu siap sedia untuk menolong dirinya dari segala masalah. Dari segala sudut, lelaki biru itu terlihat begitu sempurna di mata seorang Hatsune Miku; tak ada—bahkan satupun—goresan kecil yang merusak bayangan mengenai dirinya.

Ketika Miku sadar, sang lelaki kini sudah berada sangat dekat dengannya. Dengan segala kelembutan yang selalu ditunjukkan olehnya, Si Biru mendekap tubuh Miku yang memang lebih mungil dari tubuhnya. Tanpa menyembunyikan sedikitpun ketampanannya, lelaki yang sempurna ini menyunggingkan senyumannya hanya kepada Miku; hanya kepada Miku seorang, cukup kepadanya seorang. Wangi harum tubuhnya, seakan menghipnotis Si _Turquoise_—yang kini berada di dalam pelukan hangatnya—agar melakukan apapun yang diminta olehnya.

Tanpa penolakan sedikitpun dari Si _Turquoise_, mereka kini sudah saling menukar hawa tubuh; dengan menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka, masing-masing pribadi dapat bertukaran kasih sayang yang sudah lama tidak dapat terucap. Semua terasa indah, ketika masing-masing pribadi dapat mendengar namanya disebut-sebut dengan merdu. Begitu merdu, sampai-sampai Si _Turquoise _tidak ingin Si Biru ini menutup mulutnya; ia membiarkan sang lelaki terus menyebut namanya, dengan segala keindahan suara _baritone _miliknya yang selalu menggetarkan hati.

Ketika Si Biru ingin memberikan kebahagiaan kepada Miku, ia menanyakan dahulu mengenai kesediaan gadisnya ini. Dengan yakin, Miku mengangguk pelan walaupun sedikit rasa malu dan takut menyelimuti dirinya. Sang lelaki terlebih dahulu membelai lembut surai _turquoise_ milik gadisnya; meyakinkan kalau semua akan baik-baik saja setelah ini. Setelah tak ada satupun tirai ketakutan menutupi hati, Si _Turquoise_ menunggu kebahagiaan yang akan diberikan dengan sedikit kegugupannya yang tersisa. Dan akhirnya, dimulailah kebahagiaan yang dari tadi dijanjikan.

"Miku! Sudah pagi! Sampai kapan mau tidur?" terdengar suara seorang wanita dari lantai bawah.

Kebahagiaan yang tertunda memang agak-agak mengesalkan, ya? Dengan cepat, Miku menyibakkan selimut hijau muda yang semenjak malam melindungi dirinya dari udara yang dingin. Gadis ini lalu melihat jam yang tertempel di dinding kamarnya yang berwarna putih; jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh tepat. Masih banyak waktu sebelum pergi ke sekolah, untuk membantu kakak sepupu yang kerepotan karena padatnya jadwal belajar. Teringat lagi oleh Miku, mimpi yang baru saja dialami olehnya. Spontan, rona merah segera menutupi wajah manisnya. Ah, andai tadi sang ibunda tidak membangunkan, hal yang akan terjadi selanjutnya pasti akan selalu terekam dalam ingatannya.

"Iya, sebentar, Bu!" segera, Miku merapikan tempat tidurnya dan pergi ke lantai satu.

Setelah membersihkan seluruh lekuk tubuhnya, menghabiskan sarapan, dan mengucapkan "aku berangkat", Miku segera bergegas keluar rumah. Baru beberapa meter ia menjauhi rumah, kini sudah terlihat Si Biru yang tadi muncul di dalam mimpinya; tanpa ada sedikitpun perbedaan dengan lelaki yang ada di mimpinya tadi. Segera, detakan jantung bertambah seketika; memberikan tanda bahwa sang lelaki sempurna sudah ada di hadapannya.

"Selamat pagi, Miku! Semalam Miku tidurnya nyenyak? Kelihatannya Miku kurang tidur," tanya Si Biru ini, dengan nada khawatir keluar beraturan dari mulutnya.

Miku yang agak kaget akan pertanyaan Si Biru ini, menjawab dengan suara yang seakan terasa sulit keluar, "A ... ah! Aku tidak bergadang tadi malam, kok, Kaito! Jangan khawatir!"

Kaito mengerutkan dahinya; ia kini memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya, "Benarkah? Kalau memang Miku masih lelah karena pekerjaan kemarin, aku saja yang membantu Koejima_-senpai _merapikan ruang OSIS hari ini, deh."

Ada yang pernah menyangkal kalau Shion Kaito adalah lelaki paling sempurna di mata seorang Hatsune Miku? Senyumannya yang hangat, sifatnya yang tenang dan lembut, selalu memperhatikan Miku kapanpun dan di manapun. Dengan melihat alasan di belakang barusan, sepertinya tak ada lagi yang bisa menyangkal kalau kini Miku sudah jatuh cinta kepada lelaki berambut biru di depannya ini. Ya ... jatuh cinta, dengan niat untuk menyatakannya sudah tak dapat terbendung di hati.

"Sudah kubilang aku sehat, 'kan? Kaito ini bagaimana, sih!" protes Miku, "lalu ... nanti sepulang dari sekolah, bisa antarkan aku pulang lagi? Aku ... mau mengatakan sesuatu pada Kaito."

Kaito hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Hm? Baiklah kalau Miku memang mau diantarkan lagi."

Kali ini, Leon dan Lola bisa ikut membantu membereskan ruang OSIS yang masih agak berantakan, karena jadwal pelajaran tambahan mereka hanya sampai tengah hari. Beberapa murid klub olah raga juga terlihat di sekolah; mereka terlihat menggunakan kolam renang sekolah yang berada di sebelah gedung olah raga. Leon yang awalnya masih tidak memercayai Kaito, sedikit demi sedikit mulai memberikan kepercayaannya. Terbukti dengan beberapa perkataannya kepada Kaito, yang sepertinya sudah mulai melunak. Ketika jam menunjukkan pukul lima sore, semuanya sudah tertata rapi; di awal semester genap nanti, ruang OSIS ini sudah dapat dipakai dengan leluasa.

Leon dan Lola mewakili seluruh anggota OSIS, mengucapkan terima kasih kepada dua adik kelasnya ini. Setelah beristirahat sedikit, Leon pun kembali menyuruh Kaito untuk mengantarkan Miku pulang. Kaito yang memang ingin mengantarkan Miku pulang, tak sedikitpun merasa keberatan. Miku yang merasa barangnya ada yang tertinggal di ruang OSIS, menyuruh Kaito untuk duluan menuju loker sepatu di bawah. Ketika Kaito sudah mencapai loker sepatu, terlihat beberapa siswi anggota klub olah raga tengah berbincang kecil.

Salah satu siswi—yang sepertinya adalah teman sekelas Kaito—melihat Si Biru ini; ia pun mengajaknya berbincang, "Eh? Shion_-kun_? Sudah mau pulang?"

Kaito menanggapinya dengan sedikit tersenyum, "Iya. Tadi baru saja selesai merapikan ruang OSIS," jawab Kaito; ia mengambil sepatu di lokernya.

Siswi yang lain juga ikut-ikutan ambil bagian, "Oh, iya! Shion_-kun_ sekarang dekat dengan Hatsune_-san_, ya?"

"Lumayan dekat, sih. Memangnya kenapa?" jawab Kaito yang kini sudah mengenakan sepatu biasanya.

Siswi-siswi di depannya ini mengeluarkan sebuah ekspresi tidak percaya, "Eeeh? Shion_-kun _tidak takut melihat sifat Hatsune_-san_? Dia, 'kan, seram, suka berteriak, dan dengar-dengar, dia pernah berkelahi dengan murid lelaki setahun lalu," tambahnya lagi, "Shion_-kun_ masih mau berteman dengan gadis seram begitu?"

Satu persatu opini miring mengenai Miku, dikeluarkan oleh para siswi ini. Kaito hanya diam tak menjawab, ketika mendengar mereka mengoceh sesuka hati. Mereka bisa berkata seperti ini, karena mereka belum pernah mengenal Miku. Itulah kira-kira yang ada di pikiran Kaito. Semakin lama, telinga Si Biru ini semakin terasa panas, ketika Miku makin dijelek-jelekkan oleh mereka. Tapi, baru saja Si Biru ini akan menyangkal opini miring barusan, ia menoleh ke belakang; menoleh ke arah Miku yang entah sejak kapan berada di sana. Gadis _turquoise _itu terlihat menundukkan kepala, dengan kedua tangannya menggenggam keras. Tanpa menukar sepatu lagi, Miku sudah menerobos semua yang ada di depannya dengan kasar—termasuk Kaito juga.

Seorang siswi hanya berkomentar pedas, ketika melihat Miku seperti ini, "Tuh, 'kan? Liar sekali dia. Padahal perempuan!"

"Iya! Masa', main pergi begitu saja, sih? Tadi dia menerobos dengan kasar pula!" tambah siswi yang lain.

Siswi yang paling dekat dengan Kaito, juga ikut-ikutan berkicau, "Lihat ... benar, 'kan, apa yang kubilang, Shion_-kun_? Eh? Shion_-kun _mau ke mana?"

Kaito yang sudah mengambilkan sepatu biasa milik Miku, kini memasang wajah lamanya yang sudah jarang terlihat, "Ada yang bisa tutup mulut di sini? Atau perlu saya yang menutup mulut kalian satu-persatu?" tanya Kaito dengan nada dingin. Sukses membuat semua siswi yang ada di sana berpikiran: kalau ternyata ada yang lebih menyeramkan daripada Miku.

Dengan seluruh tenaganya yang tersisa, Kaito berusaha mengejar Miku yang tadi berlari entah ke arah mana. Jalan ke arah rumah Miku, ditelusuri oleh lelaki biru ini tanpa bosan. Kepalanya selalu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, demi mendapatkan bayangan gadis yang memang sangat disayanginya itu. Setelah beberapa lama berlari mencari dia-yang-disayangi, langkah Kaito pun terhenti. Si Biru ini melihat Miku yang kini duduk di pematang sungai yang memang agak landai; gadis itu duduk dengan memeluk kedua lututnya. Kaito yang memang sudah merasakan sebuah rasa sakit di dada sebelah kirinya ini, tahu bahwa Miku sekarang tengah menangis.

Perlahan, Kaito mendekati Miku yang duduk di pematang sungai. Semakin dekat posisi dirinya dengan Miku, semakin keras pula suara tangis yang dapat diterima oleh kedua telinganya. Ketika jaraknya dengan Miku sudah cukup dekat, Kaito mengambil posisi duduk tepat di sebelah kiri gadisnya ini. Sekarang, Kaito mendekatkan diri; mencoba menenangkan Miku yang masih saja menangis tanpa henti.

"Miku ..." belum Kaito mengeluarkan kata-kata untuk menenangkan, Miku sudah memotongnya terlebih dulu.

"Sekarang ... sekarang Kaito sudah tahu, 'kan? Kaito sudah tahu ... semua sifat jelekku dari mereka, 'kan? Kaito memangnya masih mau berteman denganku, setelah tahu semua sifat jelekku barusan?" isak Miku tanpa sedikitpun wajahnya menoleh ke arah Kaito; ia masih saja membenamkan wajahnya di lutut.

Kaito mencoba menenangkan Miku; ia merangkul gadis ini dengan tangan kanannya, "Aku sudah tahu sejak lama, kok. Semenjak Koejima_-senpai _menceritakan semuanya tentang Miku. Aku tahu semuanya, lho! Bahkan semua yang Miku coba sembunyikan dariku." Kaito mempererat rangkulannya pada Miku; mencoba membuat gadisnya ini lebih tenang.

Kelembutan rangkulan Kaito, terasa menghilangkan sedikit kesedihan Miku; Miku mulai berani menatap wajah Si Biru, walaupun ia tahu betapa berantakan wajahnya kini, "Sejak ... lama? Walaupun Kaito mengetahui semua itu ..., Kaito masih mau berada di sisiku? Kaito tidak merasa risih akan semua sifat lamaku?" tanya Miku, dengan isak tangis masih mewarnai ucapannya.

Kaito kini sudah membiarkan tubuh Miku bersandar di tubuhnya; membiarkan Miku bersandar di dadanya, "Yah ... menurutku, Miku tetaplah Miku. Mau Miku yang dulu, ataupun Miku yang baru. Yang ada di hadapanku sekarang, adalah Miku yang ceria, baik, dan selalu terlihat manis," ungkap Kaito tulus; ia tersenyum lembut kepada gadis yang ada di sebelahnya, "kalau Miku masih mau menangis, hari ini dadaku kupinjamkan sebentar sebagai tempat Miku menangis. Jangan sungkan."

Kini, mata Miku kembali dipenuhi oleh air; ia pun memeluk Kaito dan menangis sepuas hatinya di dada lelaki biru ini, "Huwaaaa ... mereka jahat sekali padaku! Kesal, kesal, kesal! Padahal aku sudah berusaha untuk bersikap manis seperti perempuan lain! Tapi, mereka masih saja memandangku seperti itu!"

Kaito yang kini dipeluk dan memeluk Miku, hanya berusaha menenangkan Miku dengan mengelus pelan surai _turquoise-_nya. Beberapa kali Miku mengeluarkan keluh-kesah yang ditanggungnya sejak lama. Mengenai pandangan semua orang; mengenai sifat _tomboy_-nya yang seakan tak pernah sembuh; dan mengenai semua lelaki berandal yang selalu mendekati dirinya, padahal Miku menginginkan lelaki dengan sifat tenang dan lembut. Satu-persatu keluh yang keluar dari hati itu, seakan mulai mengurangi beban Miku; kesedihannya kini sudah mulai menghilang. Miku menatap lagi wajah Kaito yang masih saja mengembangkan senyuman; senyuman dengan semua ketulusan hati tercermin dengan sempurna.

"Miku ..., sudah puas menangisnya? Kalau mau menangis lagi, dadaku selalu tersedia bagi Miku, kok. Tenang saja," ujar Kaito lembut; tiap-tiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya, begitu indah terdengar di telinga Miku.

Miku mengangguk pelan; ia mengiyakan perkataan Kaito barusan, "Terima kasih banyak ..., Kaito. Terima kasih banyak sudah mau menjadi temanku." Miku kembali teringat akan pernyataan cinta yang sebenarnya tadi ia ingin nyatakan, "sebenarnya ... Kaito ... emmm ... aku ... aku ..."

"Aku menyukai Miku," potong Kaito; wajah tampannya kini sudah dipenuhi rona merah yang jarang terlihat oleh Miku.

Waktu terasa berhenti; semua terasa berhenti. Miku yang terpaku dengan ucapan Kaito; Kaito yang agak-agak gugup mendengar jawaban dari Miku. Mereka berdua seakan diikat oleh sang waktu, agar dapat menikmati fase penuh kebisuan ini lebih lama. Dada Kaito dan Miku, kini sudah tak dapat menyembunyikan detakannya yang semakin menggila. Entah rasa senang, malu, gugup, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu; menjadi sebuah _euphoria_ yang menakjubkan, ketika tahu bahwa sang pujaan hati memiliki perasaan yang sama. Seketika itu pula, wajah Miku yang tadi diliputi kemuraman, berubah menjadi sebuah senyum lebar penuh kebahagiaan; kebahagiaan ketika tahu kalau sang lelaki sempurna dapat membalas perasaannya ini.

Kali ini, Miku memeluk Kaito lebih erat, "Apakah itu benar? Aku tidak sedang bermimpi, 'kan? Kaito menyukaiku?" tanpa disadarinya, air mata kembali mengalir deras; air mata kebahagiaan.

"Ja ... jadi ... jawaban Miku bagaimana?" tanya Kaito gugup; ia menatap wajah gadisnya ini sedikit malu-malu.

"Kok, Kaito masih tanya? Tentu saja ... tentu saja aku juga menyukai Kaito! Kaito seenaknya saja mendahuluiku untuk menyatakan perasaan!"

Kaito pun membalas memeluk Miku, "Hehehe~. Mana mungkin kubiarkan Miku menyatakan perasaan duluan. Dan juga ... selamat ulang tahun, Miku. Maaf aku tadi tidak sempat mencarikan kado ulang tahun untuk Miku. Nanti kita cari bersama, ya?" bisiknya di telinga gadis yang disayanginya ini.

"Tidak usah beri kado segala! Kaito yang bisa membalas perasaanku saja, sudah menjadi kado paling istimewa untuk diriku, kok!" Miku kini melihat ke arah Kaito, dan tersenyum kepada lelaki biru ini, "terima kasih untuk kado paling istimewa ini, Kaito!"

* * *

**"**_**Apakah Kau Masih Mau Menerima Diriku yang Dipenuhi Darah Ini?"**_

* * *

Tangan saling bertaut; menukarkan perasaan hangat masing-masing pribadi. Kedua wajah yang saling memperlihatkan senyuman, seakan memancarkan kebahagiaan yang sudah mencapai puncak. Hati terasa sangat tenang, ketika mengetahui kalau orang yang dicinta dapat membalas rasa itu tanpa kurang sedikitpun. Mereka yang saling menyayangi satu sama lain, kini tak perlu menyembunyikan perasaan itu lagi. Karena sekarang, seutas benang merah seakan sudah mengikat masing-masing pribadi; mengikat masing-masing pribadi agar tidak terpisahkan satu sama lain. Seakan-akan, kini tak ada lagi kata paling indah di antara mereka berdua selain "aku mencintaimu".

Hari sudah menjelang malam; jam tangan menunjukkan pukul delapan malam tepat. Karena tadi Miku memperpanjang durasi tangisannya, jadilah mereka pulang agak telat begini. Di jalan yang agak-agak gelap ini, sepertinya Kaito merasakan sebuah firasat buruk; saking buruknya, kekuatan lama yang ia simpan di dasar kepribadian tenang dan lembutnya ini, seakan bergejolak meminta jalan keluar.

Benar saja firasat buruk Kaito barusan. Kini di depan Kaito dan Miku, terlihat beberapa siswa dari sekolah lain yang tengah mengakhiri sebuah pertarungan. Beberapa dari mereka yang kalah, terlihat terkapar lemas bersimbah darah. Kaito yang melihat kejadian ini, mulai bereaksi dengan menaikkan detakan jantungnya. Nafasnya terasa berat; ia berusaha menahan diri, agar kelakuan lamanya tidak menyeruak keluar dengan kasar. Ketika Kaito dan Miku akan mengambil jalan lain, salah satu dari mereka—siswa berandalan di depan—melihat kedua pasangan ini. Seorang yang paling besar di antara mereka, terlihat sudah berada beberapa langkah di depan Kaito dan Miku.

"Oh ... coba lihat. Pasangan yang manis. Mau kubantu menjaga gadis ini, Teman?" goda Si Besar ini, sembari sebelah tangannya bermain-main dengan kayu balok yang berlumur sedikit darah.

Sebelum Kaito menyadari kalau Si Besar di depannya ini ternyata adalah musuh lamanya, Miku segera menarik tangan Kaito; ia mencoba untuk melarikan diri dari Si Besar tadi. Tanpa disangka, Si Besar dan teman-temannya juga mengikuti langkah melarikan diri mereka ini. Karena Miku agak terburu-buru dalam mengambil jalan, kini mereka sudah mencapai sebuah jalan buntu; sebuah tembok tebal menghalangi jalan. Sebuah senyum kemenangan, kini terpampang di wajah Si Besar; sejumlah anak buah, kini sudah berada beberapa meter di belakangnya.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, kini Si Besar tadi mengayunkan kayu baloknya ke arah pelipis Kaito. Kaito yang memang kurang siap akan serangan tadi, kini tersungkur dengan pelipisnya mengucurkan darah segar. Miku yang terkejut melihat Kaito yang kini bersimbah darah, malah balas menyerang Si Besar dengan tinju kanannya. Ingat kalau Tuhan memang menciptakan perempuan dengan kemampuan fisik di bawah laki-laki? Walaupun Miku dulu memang pernah berkelahi dengan laki-laki, tidak menjadi alasan kalau Miku akan menang melawan Si Besar ini. Memangnya laki-laki yang dulu Miku lawan, adalah seorang pimpinan siswa berandalan seperti Si Besar ini? Sepertinya bukan.

Karena berpegang pada dasar itulah, serangan Miku sekarang sudah ditahan oleh Si Besar ini. Si besar tadi membuang kayu baloknya; tangan kirinya sudah mengunci kedua pergelangan tangan Miku; tangan kanannya yang bebas, malah menarik pinggul Miku ke arah pinggulnya. Dengan sedikit saja kekuatan, ia sudah mendorong Miku ke arah tembok di samping.

"Heheheh~, mau ke mana lagi, Manis? Kau itu perempuan. Mau seperti apapun melawan, yang ada hanya menambah rasa sakit yang kau terima," ledeknya sembari menghirup semua aroma manis Miku yang kini ia pojokkan.

Miku hanya meronta sekuat tenaganya, "Le ... lepaskan! Jauhkan tubuh baumu dariku! Aku bilang ... lepaskan!" karena sedikit panik, Miku kini sudah tak bisa berpikir untuk melawan lagi.

Dengan lidah menjilat bibir, Si Besar ini memperhatikan wajah Miku, "Berisiknya~. Sepertinya aku harus sedikit menenangkanmu, ya? Mau di mana? Di bibir atau di leher, hm? Kira-kira 'rasamu' apa, ya? Ceri, _strawberry_, atau melon?"

"Ti ... tidak! Jauhkan! Jauhkan wajahmu! Dasar, jelek!"

Dengan mata sedikit berkunang-kunang, Kaito dapat melihat Miku yang kini sudah dipojokkan ke dinding. Dengan kacamata yang sudah terlempar entah ke mana, mata biru Kaito dapat melihat dengan jelas pemandangan menjijikkan di depannya ini; Miku yang sekarang hampir dijadikan sasaran pelampiasan nafsu Si Besar. Hanya beberapa puluh senti lagi, jarak antara leher dan lidah Si Besar; hati Kaito bergolak keras, dengan kekuatan yang lama tersimpan, kini sudah hampir terlepas dari "segel ego" miliknya. Tapi, masih ada sedikit akal sehat yang menghalangi lepasnya "segel ego" barusan; akal sehat yang memperingatkan akan pandangan Miku yang akan berbeda, apabila sifat lama itu keluar.

Jarak antara lidah menjijikkan dengan leher Miku semakin berkurang; akal sehat semakin terkikis habis oleh gejolak di hati yang mulai menggila. Miku hanya bisa meronta-ronta pelan, sembari mengalihkan wajahnya dari wajah Si Besar. Kalau sampai Si Besar ini berhasil melampiaskan nafsunya ini, habis sudah diri Hatsune Miku malam ini. Sesuatu yang sangat penting baginya, akan hilang malam ini; sesuatu yang hanya boleh dimiliki oleh Kaito seorang; hanya milik Kaito seorang. Ketika tinggal beberapa senti lagi jarak yang tersisa, Miku melihat ke arah Kaito yang masih tersungkur bersimbah darah.

Mata Miku sudah mengeluarkan bulir-bulir airnya, yang sarat akan permintaan maaf. Permintaan maaf kalau ternyata bukan Kaito yang mengambil "sesuatu" yang penting itu dari dirinya. Permintaan maaf yang sangat besar dari Hatsune Miku kepada Shion Kaito. Dengan seluruh kesedihan hati, Miku menatap Kaito yang menurutnya sudah tak sadarkan diri. Meskipun kini mata tertutup oleh rambut birunya, Kaito dapat melihat dengan jelas—dengan sangat jelas—mata Miku yang bersedih itu. Kini, "segel ego" sudah siap disibakkan olehnya kapan saja. Ketika sudah tinggal beberapa milimeter saja jarak antara lidah kotor itu dengan leher Miku, gadis _turquoise _ini memanggil nama Si Biru dengan suara pelan.

"Ka ... Kaito." tapi, tidak cukup pelan untuk dapat terdengar oleh Si _Gangster _Biru.

Seakan panggilan itu adalah mantra pelepas "segel ego" dan seluruh kekuatan gilanya, kini sudah tak ada sedikitpun akal sehat yang tersisa di otak seorang Shion Kaito, "Si _Gangster_ Biru Russia". Seluruh tenaganya keluar tak terkendali; amarahnya meledak tanpa bisa dihentikan; seluruh rasa sakit yang dideritanya, menghilang entah ke mana. Melihat dia-yang-dicintai akan dinistai oleh lelaki kotor macam mereka, membuat mata yang seakan memancarkan cahaya kemerahan ini terasa gelap. Hanya ada satu kata yang pantas bagi orang yang telah berani berbuat seperti ini pada Miku; hanya satu kata, cukup satu kata. Yaitu ...

* * *

"**Ke-ma-ti-an"**

* * *

**"Kau-yang-tercinta ..., memanggilku?"**

Entah dalam hitungan lambat berapa piko detik, Kaito sudah berdiri tegap dan menyongsong Si Besar yang hampir "menikmati" Miku. Dengan siku kanannya kini tertuju tepat ke wajah Si Besar. Agar Miku tidak ikut-ikutan tersungkur bersama Si Besar ini, Kaito menahan tubuh mungil Miku dengan tangan kiri kokohnya. Seluruh kekuatan terfokus di siku kanan, membuat kerusakan yang ditimbulkan akan sangat besar. Dengan seluruh akal sehatnya hilang, Kaito memberikan Si Besar ini hukuman keras yang dapat mematahkan rahang.

**Buak!**

Dengan cepat, kini tubuh Si Besar sudah terseret di jalanan aspal yang dingin. Sebuah tatapan tidak percaya, tertuju kepada Si Biru yang sepertinya memang dikenalnya. Kaito yang sudah memeluk Miku, mengelus pelan surai _turquoise _gadis ini; ia mencoba menenangkan gadis yang disayanginya. Dengan sebuah bisikan pelan, Si Biru mengatakan kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja setelah ini. Dengan darah yang masih mengalir dari pelipisnya ini, Kaito bersumpah akan membuat orang yang berani menyakiti Miku, menyesal seumur hidupnya. Kaito kini mengantar Miku ke ujung jalan buntu tadi; ia membiarkan gadis ini melihat betapa besar murkanya sekarang.

"_Muffler _biru itu ... tidak mungkin. Itu ... kau?" rintih Si Besar yang kini sudah terbaring di jalanan.

Dengan alis kiri terangkat, Kaito membalas dengan nada mengejek, "Oh? Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Tapi, maaf saja, ya. Aku tidak bisa mengingat muka jelek." Kaito pun memberi sebuah tendangan keras pada Si Besar ini; Si Besar segera memasuki fase pingsannya dengan damai.

Anak buah Si Besar ini segera berkomentar, setelah melihat pimpinannya tumbang, "Bos! Tidak mungkin kalau Bos tumbang oleh laki-laki biru payah tadi!" sepertinya orang ini anggota baru, jadi ia tak mengenali siapa yang telah menumbangkan bos-nya.

Salah satu anggota komplotan Si Besar ini, ternyata memang pernah bertarung melawan komplotan Kaito dulu, "Masa', sih? Itu ... tidak mungkin dia!"

Kaito membalas komentar-komentar mengenai dirinya barusan, "Kalian ... kutu-kutu jalanan, pernah dibacakan dongeng mengenai '_Gangster_ Biru Russia'?" ia kini sudah memasang _brass knuckle _di kedua buku-buku tangannya.

Salah satu berandal dengan sebatang balok di tangan, membalas perkataan Kaito, "Kau mau mengaku kalau kau itu memang dia? Si Biru itu sudah lama 'pensiun'! Kudengar dia malah sudah mati!"

Anggota berandal yang lain pun ikut-ikutan menyambung perkataan, "Ya! Kau hanya pura-pura sebagai Si Biru saja! Kau bahkan tidak mempunyai bukti kalau kau adalah Si Biru Russia itu!"

Dengan angkuh, Kaito melepas _muffler _birunya; terlihat tiga plester luka yang menutupi leher kirinya. Dilepas olehnya ketiga plester barusan; Kaito memperlihatkan suatu rahasia yang semenjak dulu ia sembunyikan. Sebuah tato "palu dan sabit" kini terlihat jelas di mata semua pribadi. Tatapan nanar, tidak percaya, kesal, kini tertuju kepada Kaito. Seakan ingin menantang semua lawan di depannya ini, Kaito melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh; mendekatkan diri kepada musuh-musuh yang masih ragu ingin menyerang.

"Tato 'palu dan sabit' ini, _brass knuckle _kembar di tangan ini, dan kalian bisa lihat ... warna apa mata ini sekarang? Masih perlu bukti?" tantang Kaito; ia mengeluarkan senyum iblisnya, "majulah, kalau kalian memang mengaku laki-laki!"

Tanpa memedulikan latar belakang Kaito yang memang bisa membuat seluruh keberanian lenyap, salah seorang dari musuh sudah menyerang. Berandal satu ini mengandalkan balok kayu berpaku miliknya; dengan kecepatan penuh, ia menyerang ke arah Kaito yang masih terdiam. Melihat musuh pertama sudah bergerak ke arahnya, Kaito pun tidak mau telat mengambil langkah; Si Biru ini juga menyongsong berandal di depannya, dengan tangan kanan mengambil ancang-ancang. Lagi-lagi, ancang-ancang tangan kanan itu hanyalah tipu daya Kaito untuk menjatuhkan lawannya.

**Duak!**

Dengan kaki kanan kini berada di tubuh musuh, Kaito tersenyum mengejek, "Diawali dengan **'Tipu Daya Tirani'**, pertarungan yang akan dipenuhi darah pun dimulai," gumam Kaito dengan suara parau.

Kalahnya penyerang pertama ini, tidak lantas menyurutkan niat berkelahi para berandalan—lawan Kaito. Kini, terlihat dua orang dengan bermodalkan tinju mereka masing-masing, tengah bergerak maju ke arah Kaito. Kedua penyerang ini juga sama-sama menyongsong Kaito dengan kecepatan penuh; mereka tidak memperhatikan arah serangan masing-masing, dan menyerang secara brutal khas petarung jalanan. Kaito hanya terkekeh pelan melihat dua berandal yang sepertinya adalah anggota baru ini. Dengan sebuah senyum tersungging di wajah yang mulai berlumur darah, Kaito menghadapi dua bocah baru tadi.

Dengan kecepatan yang tak terlihat mata, Kaito memukul berandal yang ada di kiri; dilanjutkan tinju kirinya mengenai wajah berandal yang ada di kanan. Setelah mereka berdua terlihat oleng dan tidak fokus, Kaito bergerak sedikit; ia memanfaatkan ruang kosong di antara kedua lawannya ini. Siku kanan dan kiri Kaito, sekarang sudah berada di leher masing-masing musuh. Tinggal menggerakkan sedikit badan, tehnik selanjutnya pun kembali dimulai.

**Gedubrak!**

"Dilanjutkan dengan _**'Double Lariat'**_, makin banyak pula darah yang tertumpah malam ini," oceh Kaito lagi; sekarang kedua musuhnya ini sudah terbaring di kakinya.

Ketika Kaito tengah meregangkan tangan, malah ada lagi musuh yang menyerang. Kali ini sepertinya adalah musuh dengan senjata yang paling berbahaya di antara semuanya. Musuh yang satu ini menggunakan sebilah _wakizashi_ yang memang tak terlalu panjang, tapi akan sangat berbahaya kalau sampai terkena sabetannya. Kaito menarik nafas; sepertinya akan sedikit repot sekarang. Tapi, tidak masalah sedikitpun bagi Si Biru yang sebenarnya pernah terkena sabetan sebilah _katana _ini. Kaito pun kini menyiapkan kedua tangan untuk menahan sabetan _wakizashi _itu. Ketika _wakizashi _disabetkan, Kaito menahan bilahnya dengan _brass knuckle_. Kini, matanya dengan mata si musuh sudah saling bertaut.

"Heh! Cuma _wakizashi_, ya? Tidak mampu membeli _katana_? Miskinnya dirimu, Kutu!" ledek Kaito; ia masih menahan bilah _wakizashi _itu dengan kedua _brass knuckle_-nya.

Si berandal kini terlihat gusar, "Tch! Diam, kau! Sepertinya mesti kubelah mulut itu supaya kau diam, ya?" dengan cepat, ia kembali menggerakkan _wakizashi _miliknya; membuat senjata tajam itu kini bergesekan dengan _brass knuckle _Kaito.

Kaito yang berusaha menghindari sabetan _wakizashi_, mundur sedikit; kemeja putih nya terkena sedikit sabetan senjata tajam musuhnya, "Oh, ya? Coba saja kalau bisa!"

Sekarang adalah serangan terakhir. Antara hidup dan mati; kalah dan menang; kejayaan dan kehinaan. Kaito kembali menyongsong lawannya, dengan kemejanya yang sudah setengah terlepas. Sang lawan pun tidak mau ketinggalan mengambil kesempatan yang hanya datang sekali ini. Kaito bersiap dengan tangan kirinya; ia bersiap untuk membuka jalan bagi tehniknya berikut. Ketika jarak semakin berkurang; ketika masing-masing pribadi sudah mengerahkan segenap kemampuannya, tinju ber-_brass knuckle_ dan _wakizashi_ pun kini beradu. Kedua senjata itu beradu, dan menghasilkan suara metalik yang terdengar unik.

Menggunakan _brass knuckle _untuk melawan senjata tajam seperti _katana _maupun _wakizashi_, sebenarnya bukan sesuatu yang disarankan. Karena _brass knuckle_ tak bisa menambah jangkauan serangan pemiliknya, akan agak sulit bagi sang pemakai untuk melawan pengguna _katana _maupun _wakizashi_. Pengguna _brass knuckle _harus memiliki tinju yang kuat dan—yang paling penting—nyali yang besar, untuk menantang pengguna _katana _dan _wakizashi_ dalam pertarungan jarak sangat dekat.

Tinju yang kuat? Berikan tanda _check_ pada lembar bertuliskan "Shion Kaito". Lalu, nyali? Kau pasti mengalami suatu penyakit di matamu, kalau tidak bisa melihat Kaito yang kini tengah mengadu _brass knuckle_-nya dengan _wakizashi _sang lawan; bisa hitung berapa besar nyali seseorang, berdasarkan keadaan ini? Karena Kaito memiliki semua yang dibutuhkan untuk menjatuhkan lawannya dengan _brass knuckle_, _wakizashi _tadi telah terlepas dari tangan sang lawan. Tanpa memberi lawannya sedikit nafas, Kaito memutar tubuhnya searah jarum jam; karena tadi Kaito menyerang dengan tangan kiri, akan mudah baginya melakukan putaran ini. Dengan kekuatan yang sudah terkumpul akibat putaran tadi, Kaito menghantamkan siku tangan kanannya—yang diperkuat genggaman tangan kiri di kepalan tangan kanan—ke tubuh target.

**Gusrak!**

"Dari semua tehnik yang kutahu, **'Penembus Baja' **barusan adalah yang paling sulit dilakukan, lho!" Kaito yang sudah melihat lawannya ini menghantam tong sampah, mengalihkan matanya ke arah sisa-sisa musuh yang ada.

Entah berapa kali Kaito melayangkan tinjunya ke arah musuh; entah berapa kali kaki Kaito menyentuh bagian _vital _lawannya; entah berapa kali pula, tubuh Kaito dijadikan sasaran oleh serangan brutal para berandalan itu. Kini sudah terlihat seluruh lawan Kaito terbaring lemah di kakinya. Dengan berbagai luka yang dialami, mereka semua terbaring tanpa daya lagi untuk melawan Kaito.

Kaito yang dengan kegilaannya menantang komplotan berandalan ini, mengalami beberapa luka di tubuhnya. Pelipisnya yang masih mengeluarkan sedikit darah; wajahnya yang terkena tinju; lengannya yang terluka akibat menahan beberapa serangan musuh. Tak bisa Kaito pungkiri, kalau ia sekarang sudah kehilangan hampir seluruh tenaganya. Dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, ia mencoba melihat keadaan Miku—yang tadi sempat terlupakan olehnya karena pertarungan ini.

Baru saja Kaito ingin menghadapkan badan ke arah gadis yang disayanginya itu, lagi-lagi Si Besar bangkit dari kematiannya—seperti beberapa waktu silam. Dengan langkah tertatih, Si Besar ini mendekati Miku; ia sepertinya masih sangat ingin menyelesaikan pekerjaan kotornya tadi.

"Dasar! Akan kuberikan kau 'kenikmatan dunia' yang tadi belum selesai! Walau harus dengan cara kasar sekalipun!"

Tapi, sebelum Miku meminta tolong kepada Kaito yang berada beberapa meter darinya, Si Biru ini sudah mengerahkan seluruh sisa tenaganya; ia mengerahkan seluruh sisa tenaganya untuk berlari ke arah Si Besar. Kaito berlari begitu cepat; saking cepatnya, kini Si Besar sudah tersusul. Tapi ..., tunggu dulu. Kenapa Kaito tidak langsung menghajar Si Besar ini dari belakang saja? Bukankah tadi Kaito sudah berhasil mengejar musuhnya? Sepertinya Kaito memiliki sebuah rencana rahasia untuk Si Besar ini, agar ia kapok dan tidak mengganggu gadisnya lagi.

Kini Kaito sudah hampir tiba di sebelah Miku yang menyandarkan diri di tembok. Dengan cepat, Kaito melompat dan menjadikan tembok di sebelah Miku tadi sebagai bidang tolakannya. Dengan kaki kiri menolak dinding tadi, kaki kanan Kaito kini sudah mengarah ke Si Besar yang hampir mendekati posisi Miku. Dengan sebuah tendangan yang diperkuat tolakan kaki itu, Kaito berhasil menjauhkan Si Besar beberapa langkah dari gadisnya. Ketika melihat Si Besar yang kini terhuyung-huyung sambil memegangi perut, Kaito mengeluarkan "serangan pamungkas" yang memang sengaja disimpan untuk saat terakhir.

"Tch! Sebenarnya kau ini kapan kapoknya, sih? Masa', mesti diberikan 'serangan pamungkas' dua kali? Dasar bebal!"

Tangan kiri Kaito menghantam ulu hati Si Besar dengan semua tenaganya, "Pukulan ini untuk kepalaku yang tadi kau buat berdarah!" Si Besar memang sudah mundur ke belakang akibat serangan ini. Tapi, ia tidak sampai terjatuh.

Dengan cepat, kaki kiri Kaito segera melancarkan tendangan menyamping layaknya sabit, "Lalu ini, karena sudah berani-berani memeluk gadis yang kusayangi!"

Sebagai serangan terakhir, Kaito menyimpan seluruh tenaganya yang tersisa di tangan kanan. Dengan sebuah pukulan layaknya palu, Kaito menghajar Si Besar ini tanpa ampun, "Terakhir, karena sudah mau merebut 'ciuman pertama' milik kekasihku tercinta!"

**Buakkk!**

Dengan nafas terengah-engah, Kaito memastikan kalau Si Besar tadi benar-benar pingsan, "Hanya kau yang tidak jera setelah menerima _**"Russian Hammer and Sickle" **_milikku, lho! Walaupun musuh, aku hargai kebebalan dirimu itu."

Setelah semua lawan tumbang, Kaito melihat ke arah Miku—gadis yang dicintainya. Miku terlihat bergetar pelan, melihat Kaito—yang dengan gilanya—berkelahi seperti tadi. Kaito memasang senyuman yang biasa ia sunggingkan khusus kepada Miku seorang. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari senyuman Kaito ini, walaupun kehangatan yang dipancarkan sama sekali tidak berkurang. Sesuatu yang berbeda itu adalah: darah yang kini memenuhi senyuman hangat ini. Senyuman hangat penuh darah ini baru pertama kali diperlihatkan oleh Kaito kepada Miku. Dengan seluruh kasih sayang terbalut dalam kata-katanya, Kaito mencoba menyentuh wajah gadis yang paling disayanginya ini.

"Sebenarnya, 'menjadi lelaki impianmu' adalah kado ulang tahun paling istimewa dariku untuk Miku. Tapi, sosokku yang sekarang penuh darah ini, sangatlah jauh dari sosok impian Miku, 'kan? Walaupun kini sepertinya aku gagal menjadi lelaki impian itu, apakah Miku masih mau menerima diriku?" tanya Kaito dengan penuh kerisauan di hatinya.

Siapa dia? Ke mana Kaito yang dikenalnya? Iblis atau setan yang menghuni neraka-kah, lelaki yang berada di depannya ini? Miku terdiam penuh, dengan semua pertanyaan memenuhi hati kecilnya. Kesedihan, kekecewaan, kebingungan, bercampur menjadi satu; bercampur menjadi perasaan yang entah apa namanya ini. Tanpa bosan, seluruh pertanyaan itu dilontarkan oleh hati kecil; tanpa bosan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar kencang, menghadapi lelaki menakutkan di depannya ini.

Ketika ada satu bagian hati mengatakan kalau yang ada di depannya ini adalah sang kekasih tercinta, bagian yang masih diliputi ego, menyangkal kalau ini adalah Kaito. Kaito-nya yang lembut; Kaito-nya yang baik hati; Kaito-nya yang tak menyukai keributan. Semua gambaran mengenai Kaito-nya tadi, sangat berlawanan dengan lelaki menakutkan di depannya ini. Ketika tangan Kaito sudah hampir menyentuh wajah Miku, sepertinya sudah diketahui bagian hati manakah yang menggerakkan diri Miku.

**Plak!**

Dengan sebelah tangan, Miku menampar tangan yang sedikit berlumur darah itu. Tanpa memperhatikan Kaito yang kini terpaku, Miku pergi melewati tubuh Si Biru itu dengan acuh tanpa kata; tanpa sedikitpun kata-kata keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Air mata yang entah keluar karena sedih, kecewa, atau takut ini, terus mengalir tanpa henti. Kaito yang hanya memasang wajah kecewa, melihat tubuh Miku yang kini pergi menjauhi dirinya; pergi menjauhi sifat yang menjijikkan ini. Tapi, Kaito tidak sepenuhnya membenci sifat gilanya ini. Karena sifat dan tenaga gila inilah yang tadi melindungi Miku dari kenistaan orang-orang kotor itu.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Miku yang kusayangi," gumam Kaito pelan; ia berjalan tertatih menjauhi tumpukan tubuh musuhnya ini.

Ketika Kaito akan meninggalkan daerah yang ia buat kacau balau, di depannya sudah berdiri dua sosok yang sangat dikenalnya; dua sahabat yang sudah agak lama tak terlihat. Dengan tatapan penuh kekhawatiran, mereka berdua menolong Kaito untuk berjalan. Salah satu dari mereka yang memiliki rambut pirang berkuncir, terlihat memunguti satu-persatu ponsel dari musuh Kaito yang sudah tumbang. Sedangkan, lelaki dengan rambut ungu panjang, mencoba memapah Kaito yang memang sudah hampir kehilangan seluruh tenaganya ini.

"Ya, ampun! Ketua ini bagaimana, sih? Katanya tidak mau kembali ke 'dunia jalanan' lagi?" tegur Si Pirang yang kini sudah berada di dekat Kaito.

Si Ungu hanya menarik nafas panjang, "Sudah ..., Len. Ketua pasti memiliki alasan tersendiri. Saya benar, 'kan?"

Kaito hanya membalas dengan suara pelan, "Len, Gakupo. Maaf merepotkan kalian. Bisa tinggalkan aku sendiri sekarang?" Kaito berusaha melepas tangan Gakupo yang masih memapah dirinya.

Len—Si Pirang—mempertanyakan tindakan Kaito yang aneh ini, "Lalu ... Ketua mau pergi ke mana? Jangan mencari tempat untuk mati yang tidak diketahui, dong!"

Gakupo hanya menahan Len yang ingin berjalan mendekati Kaito, "Biarkan saja Ketua bertindak semaunya. Nanti kalau dia membutuhkan bantuan, barulah kita sekalian menolongnya."

Dengan langkahnya yang tertatih, Kaito sudah mencapai ke sekolahnya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit; sakit sekali. Tapi, yang paling terasa perih adalah dada sebelah kirinya. Miku yang pergi tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa, sudah cukup membuat dada sebelah kirinya ini terasa ditusuk-tusuk oleh pisau tak terlihat. Kaito sekarang sudah tiba di loker sepatu Miku; ia berniat mengembalikan sepatu sekolah, yang tadi sudah ia tukar dengan sepatu biasa Miku.

Ketika Kaito melihat nama Miku yang terpasang di loker itu, kembali terasa nafasnya begitu berat. Sebenci itukah Miku, kalau Kaito memberitahu sifat aslinya? Walaupun sifat tadi juga telah menyelamatkan dirinya? Tanpa membuang waktu, Kaito segera merogoh tasnya dan menaruh sepatu berwarna putih itu di loker Miku. Dengan keputus asaan, Kaito menyandarkan kepalannya di loker Miku. Darah terus saja mengalir dari semua luka yang dideritanya. Butiran-butiran merah itu terjatuh ke lantai; menimbulkan suara gemericik kecil yang tak dapat terdengar dengan jelas. Setelah berjuang menahan rasa sakit dari berbagai penjuru, Kaito pun menyerah kepada seluruh syaraf perasa dan hati kecilnya. Kaito sudah kehilangan keseimbangan, dan sepertinya ia akan terjatuh dengan lumayan keras.

Tapi, sebelum Kaito benar-benar terjatuh, kedua sahabatnya tadi sudah menahan tubuh lemah itu. Dengan penuh kemakluman, mereka berdua membantu si ketua ini berjalan menuju apartemennya. Setibanya di apartemen Si Biru, kedua sahabat ini pun segera membersihkan luka Kaito, agar nantinya tidak terinfeksi.

"Anda ini benar-benar, deh. Kalau memang butuh bantuan, kenapa tidak bilang? Kami, 'kan, siap menolong kapan saja!" ujar Gakupo; ia kini membasuh beberapa luka Kaito dengan air hangat.

Len yang bertugas memberi cairan antiseptik dan membalut luka Kaito, hanya mendengus kesal, "Ya, benar! Gara-gara Ketua, kami sampai melewatkan pertempuran seru itu!" Len memberi cairan antiseptik ke luka di wajah Kaito.

"Aduh! Maafkan aku. Tadi situasinya darurat. Jadi, tidak bisa memberitahukan kalian." Kaito kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

Len yang tak memperhatikan suasana, menyela dengan tiba-tiba, "Lalu ... gadis tadi siapa, Ketua?"

Kembali terasa sakit di dada sebelah kiri Kaito. Teringat kembali bagaimana Miku pergi meninggalkan dirinya. Gakupo yang memang mengerti keadaan hati Kaito, hanya menyuruh Len untuk tidak membahas-bahas gadis _turquoise_ tadi. Len yang memang masih setengah mengerti, hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan; ia sekarang meraih kantung plastik berisi ponsel musuh Kaito tadi.

"Mungkin dengan salah satu ponsel ini, mereka merekam adegan yang Ketua tidak ingin lihat. Aku buang ke sungai sekarang, ya?" Len segera berdiri dan keluar dari apartemen Kaito.

"Tolong, ya ..., Len," jawab Kaito singkat; ia kini menyandarkan kepalanya di tembok.

Miku yang tadi sudah melihat sosok Kaito sesungguhnya, hanya menangis sepanjang malam. Masih terpikir olehnya, Kaito yang sangat jauh dari harapan awalnya itu. Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa Miku masih menangisi Kaito yang sebenarnya tidak sesuai dengan perkiraannya? Apa karena kebohongan yang Kaito tampilkan di depannya selama ini? Sepertinya bukan. Selama ini, sikap Kaito sama sekali tidak mencerminkan kebohongan. Semuanya terasa hangat dan jujur; seakan sifat lembut dan baik hati itu benar-benar keluar dari dalam hati.

Keluar lagi pertanyaan di dalam hati Si _Turquoise_; kenapa ia melarikan diri begitu saja dari Kaito? Kenapa ia lari dari lelaki yang baru saja menjadi kekasihnya? Melarikan diri dari orang yang sudah menyelamatkan hidupnya? Melarikan diri dari lelaki yang bisa menerima dirinya apa adanya? Padahal Kaito sudah mau berada di dekat Miku ketika ia membutuhkan bantuan. Padahal Kaito selalu memperhatikan dirinya di manapun dan kapanpun.

Kini air mata kembali keluar; kali ini air mata permintaan maaf kepada Kaito. Miku benar-benar merasa dirinya ini sangat egois. Ketika Kaito mengetahui sifat jeleknya, Kaito sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan sifat itu. Tapi, ketika tiba giliran untuk Miku mengetahui sifat terpendam Kaito, dirinya ini malah melarikan diri dan tidak mau menerima apa adanya. Ketika rasa kantuk dan lelah sudah menguasai diri, Miku membiarkan tubuhnya dikalahkan oleh kedua rasa tadi; sekali lagi, ia meminta maaf kepada Kaito di sela-sela doa tidurnya.

Keesokan harinya, Miku kembali ke sekolah; hari ini dijadwalkan ada sedikit pelajaran tambahan. Dengan harapan kalau Kaito akan datang hari ini, Miku berjalan ke sekolahnya dengan perasaan sedikit cemas. Ketika Miku akan mengganti sepatu biasanya menjadi sepatu sekolah, ia melihat loker sepatunya yang terdapat sedikit bercak darah. Dengan perasaan cemas semakin menguasai diri, Miku membuka loker sepatunya ini. Terlihat sepatu sekolahnya yang malam itu dipegang oleh Kaito, kini sudah tersimpan rapi di loker itu. Berarti ... semalam Kaito sudah mengembalikan sepatu ini. Miku melihat lagi ceceran darah Kaito; tidak mungkin Kaito akan masuk sekolah kalau lukanya ternyata separah ini. Tanpa menghiraukan pelajaran tambahan yang akan dimulai, Miku bergegas pergi dari sekolahnya.

Miku berlari; terus berlari tanpa arah pasti. Setelah semakin lama berlari dan nafasnya mulai habis, Miku berhenti di sebuah perempatan. Ke arah manakah Miku akan berbelok? Miku tidak tahu sama sekali, karena memang tak ada satupun petunjuk mengenai posisi Kaito sekarang. Hatinya terasa sakit; nafas terasa berat; mata terasa panas. Miku menyandarkan diri di tembok yang berdiri kokoh di sebelahnya. Ketika Miku akan meratapi kehilangan Kaito, ia dikejutkan oleh dua sosok yang tak dikenalnya.

"Eh? Kau bukannya gadis yang kemarin, ya?" tanya Si Pirang yang sepertinya mengenali ciri-ciri Miku.

Si Ungu yang kurang sadar akan kehadiran Miku, hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Yang benar, Len? Kau tidak salah orang?"

Len menanggapi Gakupo; membuktikan kalau ingatannya masih sangat baik, "Tentu saja! _Turquoise, twin tails_, dan wajahnya juga aku ingat, kok." Len menatap Miku yang kini masih terpaku dengan kedatangan mereka, "kau berhasil membuat Ketua putus asa begitu, lho! Hahaha, semoga saja nanti dia tidak melompat dari apartemennya, deh!

Miku yang mencurigai Gakupo dan Len, segera menatap balas kedua lelaki ini dengan tatapan tajam, "Si ... siapa kalian? Kalian sisa-sisa berandalan kemarin, ya!"

Melihat Miku yang salah sangka, Gakupo segera mengambil bagian bicara, "Tenang. Kami bukan anggota kelompok berandalan yang kau maksudkan, kok," ujar Gakupo lembut, "kau mengenal pemuda dengan nama Shion Kaito?"

Mendengar nama lelaki yang ia sayangi disebutkan, membuat Miku menatap dalam-dalam mata Si Ungu di depannya ini, "Kau kenal Kaito? Kau mengenalnya? Bisa katakan di mana Kaito sekarang?" tanya Miku bertubi-tubi.

"Oh ... Ketua sekarang sedang ada di taman di sana itu. Dia sedang ..." belum Gakupo selesaikan kalimatnya, Miku sudah pergi terlebih dulu.

Len yang hanya terpaku melihat betapa cepatnya Miku barusan, hanya tertawa geli, "Wah ... cepat sekali dia, ya? Ketua memang beruntung dapat yang seperti dia. Baru sedikit sebut, langsung tanggap begitu."

Miku kembali berlari tanpa henti ke taman yang tadi Gakupo sebutkan. Di dalam hatinya, terdapat banyak sekali permintaan maaf yang akan diucapkan pada Kaito. Ketika Miku sudah sampai di taman yang dimaksud, ia hanya mendapati taman yang kosong; tidak ada sedikitpun tanda-tanda dari Si Biru. Apakah kedua orang tadi mempermainkannya? Dengan langkah lemas, Miku berjalan memasuki taman itu lebih jauh. Di sebuah kursi panjang yang ada di taman itu, Miku duduk untuk sedikit menenangkan dirinya. Lagi-lagi dadanya terasa sesak, dan matanya tak bisa menyembunyikan bulir-bulir air yang sudah menumpuk.

Dengan suara pelan, Miku menangis dan menyebut nama lelaki yang disayanginya itu, "Kaito ... maaf. Maafkan aku."

Suara semak belukar yang bergesekan, kini terdengar di belakang Miku, "Lho? Miku? Miku ... kenapa? Ada yang berbuat jahat pada Miku lagi?"

Suaranya yang lembut, kembali terdengar di telinga kanan dan kiri Miku. Sedikit, Miku menoleh ke arah suara yang sangat dikenalnya itu. Sekarang, didapatinya Kaito dengan tubuhnya dihinggapi sedikit daun-daun kering. Wajah lembutnya, kini sama sekali tidak dihiasi oleh kacamata berkerangka peraknya. Walaupun musim panas masih berlangsung, Kaito masih saja mengenakan _muffler_ biru kesayangannya; menutupi tato yang sudah tidak ingin ia perlihatkan lagi. Tanpa peduli Kaito yang menakutkan atau Kaito yang baik hati yang berdiri di belakangnya, Miku segera memeluk lelaki biru ini. Saking cepatnya Miku melompat, Kaito kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh ke belakang. Kini Kaito dan Miku sama-sama terbaring di rerumputan yang tertutup semak belukar; Kaito berada di bawah, dan Miku berada di atas.

Dengan seluruh penyesalan di hatinya, Miku meminta maaf kepada Kaito; meminta maaf karena tadi malam ia sudah pergi dengan acuhnya tanpa menghiraukan perasaan Kaito. Dengan semua ketulusan hatinya, Miku pun menerima sifat Kaito seluruhnya. Karena Kaito tetaplah Kaito; tidak peduli mau Kaito yang mana, yang disukai Miku hanyalah Si Biru ini.

"Aku benar-benar bodoh! Maaf ... maafkan aku, Kaito!" isak Miku di dada Kaito.

Kaito hanya mengelus pelan rambut _turquoise _Miku, "Sudah ... sudah, Miku. Miku tidak salah, kok. Aku yang salah. Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf pada Miku, karena selama ini aku sudah menyembunyikan sifat lamaku itu."

Miku menggeleng pelan, "Tidak ... Kaito tidak salah! Padahal Kaito sudah mau menerima sifat lamaku, tapi aku malah tidak mau menerima Kaito apa adanya!" Miku mempererat pelukannya pada Kaito; membuat dadanya kini sudah benar-benar bersentuhan dengan tubuh Kaito.

"Mi ... Miku. Mau sampai kapan menangisnya? Kalau begini terus ..."

"Masih belum! Aku masih mau memeluk Kaito lebih lama lagi!" balas Miku, tanpa menghiraukan Kaito yang kata-katanya ia potong.

Kaito sudah tak dapat menahan dirinya lagi sekarang, "Kalau begini terus ... aku tidak bisa menahan diriku lebih lama lagi, Miku!"

Dengan cepat, Kaito sudah memeluk Miku dengan erat dan mengubah posisi; sekarang Miku berada di bawah, dan Kaito yang berada di atas. Kaito dan Miku kini sudah saling bertatapan mata. Miku sepertinya pernah melihat adegan ini di dalam mimpinya. Sedikit demi sedikit, Kaito sudah mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Miku. Nafas Miku yang harum, dapat dihirupnya sepuas hati. Wajah Miku yang manis, tak sedikitpun disia-siakan olehnya. Miku yang sepertinya sudah mengerti akan keinginan Kaito, kini menutup kedua matanya; membiarkan Si Biru bertindak sesuka hatinya.

Ketika wajah mereka berdua tak menyisakan sedikitpun jarak, Miku sudah tak mengingat apapun lagi. Yang masih teringat olehnya hanyalah kehangatan tubuh Kaito yang menenangkan dirinya, pelukan penuh kasih sayang Kaito yang selalu menyelimuti tubuhnya, dan pesona diri Kaito yang selalu bisa memesona hatinya. Ketika tengah tenggelam dalam ekstasi yang sudah lama dirindukan, Kaito dan Miku tak sadar kalau dosa kini sudah memperhatikan mereka dari jauh. Semakin lama bertukar kasih sayang, semakin besar pula keinginan diri untuk memiliki seluruh jiwa dan raga sang kekasih. Ya ... seluruh jiwa dan raganya; dirinya seutuhnya, tanpa kurang sedikit apapun. Ketika jarak antara dosa dan diri mereka tinggal beberapa milimeter lagi, Kaito dan Miku menyadari kalau apa yang mereka lakukan ini salah; salah besar.

Kaito yang kini memangku tubuh Miku, mencium rambut _turquoise _gadisnya yang kini terurai, "Miku ... maafkan aku, ya? Tadi hampir saja aku ... menjerumuskan Miku ke jurang dosa yang dalam." Kaito terlihat kembali memasang kancing ke-dua dan ke-tiga kemeja Miku yang terbuka.

Miku kini bersandar di dada bidang Kaito, "Tidak apa-apa. Selama lelaki yang bersamaku adalah Kaito. Aku ... tidak keberatan sedikitpun, kok," balas Miku pelan.

Kaito mempererat pelukan pada Miku di depannya ini, "Jangan terlalu memasrahkan diri begitu, dong. Aku ... aku, 'kan, jadi ingin memiliki semua yang ada pada diri Miku."

Miku menoleh ke arah Kaito, "Aku tidak terlalu memasrahkan diri, kok. Sejak Kaito menyatakan perasaan padaku, aku, 'kan, sudah jadi 'milik' Kaito." dengan senyuman yang terkembang di bibir, Miku menatap Kaito.

"Sekarang ... apakah aku sudah jadi lelaki impian Miku? Apakah aku sudah pantas berada di sisi Miku?" tanya Kaito lembut.

Dengan sebuah anggukan mantap, Miku mengiyakan pertanyaan Kaito tadi, "Tentu saja. Kaito adalah lelaki impian terbaik yang pernah datang untuk mengisi hatiku.

* * *

_**Di tengah kebahagiaan ini, hatiku berkata tentang dirimu**_

_Dirimu yang selalu terlihat lembut, terlihat begitu sempurna di mataku.  
__Dirimu yang selalu baik hati, selalu bisa menghangatkan hatiku yang seolah membeku.  
__Dirimu yang terkadang menakutkan, tak akan menjadi penghalang lagi bagi diriku untuk terus menyayangimu._

_**Meskipun di depanku kini berdiri kokoh, dunia yang diselimuti oleh awan-awan kelabu.  
**__**Tak akan sedikitpun diriku merasa ragu. Ini semua berkat dirimu; dirimu yang menerima apa adanya diriku.**_

_Terima kasih sudah mau mengikuti keegoisanku;  
__terima kasih sudah mau menjadi penyokong dalam kehidupanku.  
__Terima kasih juga, karena kau sudah berusaha dengan seluruh daya dan upayamu_

_**untuk "Menjadi Lelaki Impianku"**_

* * *

**Author Note**

Yak! Akhirnya selesai juga _oneshot _super panjang ini. Terima kasih, terima kasih banyak untuk kalian yang rela membaca sampai habis _fic _ini. Terima kasih yang lebih banyak lagi, untuk kalian yang me_-review_ dan memperbaiki _fic _saya ini. Sebenarnya masih banyak yang mau saya tuliskan di _fic _ini, sih. Tapi berhubung sudah terlalu banyak _word _yang tertulis, sepertinya akan saya tunda niat untuk menulis adegan-adegan yang lainnya. Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak karena sudah mau membaca _fic _spesial ini sampai selesai, ya!


End file.
